Don't bury me
by Caroline.T1812
Summary: "La violence conjugale est, dans une relation privée ou privilégiée, une atteinte volontaire à l'intégrité de l'autre, une emprise, un conditionnement dont il est difficile de sortir lorsqu'on en est une des victimes." Isabella Swan a été une de ces victimes. Six ans après, l'ombre de sa présence persiste et ne la laisse pas tranquille. Edward pourra-t-il la sortir de cet enfer ?
1. Chapitre 1

**_Bonjour à tous, voici ma nouvelle fanfiction en espérant, bien évidemment, qu'elle vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture, et des bisous :)_**

* * *

_Recroquevillée dans le coin de sa chambre, la tête entre ses jambes, la jeune femme pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il détestait quand elle pleurait. Elle priait pour qu'il ne l'entende pas._

_Décidée à reprendre une certaine contenance, elle décida de se lever, s'empara d'un mouchoir posé sur sa table de nuit, et se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et se décida enfin à regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait une méchante coupure au niveau de son arcade sourcilière gauche. Qu'allait-elle encore devoir inventer cette fois ? S'était-elle prit les pieds dans le tapis avant de tomber, tête la première sur le sol ? Non, excuse déjà utilisée le mois dernier. Alors s'était-elle prit une porte ? Non, elle se prenait des portes toutes les semaines, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ses proches soupçonner quelque chose. Tout était de sa faute après tout. Il lui répétait assez. Il avait toujours de bonnes raisons de faire ça. Et à force de coups, elle finissait par le croire. _

_Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, elle ne prit pas la peine de le regarder. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle lirait dans son regard. Un regard désespéré, désolé, rempli de tristesse. Comme à chaque fois depuis 7 ans. _

_Et comme à chaque fois depuis 7 ans, il posa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules. En complète contradiction avec la violence dont il faisait preuve, il s'empara de la brosse à cheveux de la jeune femme et commença à les lui brosser avec une tendresse infinie. _

_- « Je te pardonne. » Lui murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser au sommet de son crâne. _

_Il ne s'excusait pas de l'avoir frapper, jamais. Il lui pardonnait seulement de l'avoir chercher. _

- « Les hurlements, les insultes, les pleurs et les coups. » Dit-elle avec froideur.

- « C'est à ça que ce résume l'amour pour vous, Isabella ? » Demanda la femme assise en face d'elle.

- « C'est comme ça que je l'ai vécu, alors je suppose que oui. »

* * *

Isabella Swan, 29 ans, chirurgien pédiatrique, déambulait, en blouse blanche, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital dans lequel elle travaillait depuis bientôt 6 ans, elle y avait passé ces 5 années d'internat et avait accepté le poste qu'on lui avait offert après l'obtention de son diplôme 1 an plus tôt. Elle était une jeune femme intelligente, brillante, ambitieuse et très jolie. Brune aux yeux noisettes, Isabella savait bien qu'elle plaisait à la gente masculine et ne se gênait pas pour en jouer. Multipliant les conquêtes d'une nuit, elle ne s'embarquait plus dans une relation amoureuse stable. Cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'elle n'avait pas eu de vrai petit-ami. Pour rien au monde, elle ne se laisserait avoir encore une fois. Elle prônait, depuis 6 ans, qu'elle croyait en l'amour, mais que l'amour ne croyait pas en elle.

Elle entra dans la salle des résidents où s'y trouvaient deux de ses collègues, Jasper Hale, un chirurgien plastique, son meilleur ami depuis la fac de médecine, et Paul Lahote, un chirurgien pédiatrique, comme elle.

- « Mes deux hommes préférés. » Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé en cuir, entre ses deux collègues.

- « Bonjour bébé. » Répondit Jasper en déposant un baiser sur la joue d'Isabella.

Elle lui sourit puis déposa sa main sur la cuisse de Paul qui était absorbé par la lecture d'un dossier.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

- « Tu étais où ce matin ? » Répondit-il en lâchant le dossier des mains, énervé.

- « C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Paul se leva du canapé et sortit de la pièce sans un mot au moment même où Rosalie Hale, sœur de Jasper et chirurgienne cardio-thoracique, entra au même moment.

- « Arrêtera-t-il un jour de se la jouer âme torturée celui-là ? » Demanda la nouvelle venue avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- « Paul a perdu un patient ce matin. » Les informa son frère.

- « Quel patient ? » S'enquit Isabella.

- « Colin. C'est pour ça qu'il est en colère contre toi. Tu n'étais pas là. »

- « Merde… **»**

Isabella soupira longuement, abattue par la nouvelle. Colin était un petit garçon de 7 ans qui était atteint d'une malformation cardiaque. Isabella et Paul s'étaient tous les deux spécialisés en chirurgie pédiatrique et avaient suivi Colin dés leurs deuxième année d'internat. Et aujourd'hui, le petit garçon était décédé. Saleté de journée.

- « Tu as vu ton psy ? » Demanda Rosalie.

- « Rosalie ! » Soupira Jasper.

- « Quoi ? J'ai le droit de demander non ? » Se défendit-elle.

- « C'est bon Jasper. Je peux en parler. » Lui assura Isabella.

- « Et moi je ne peux pas entendre ça, c'est au dessus de mes forces, désolé. J'ai des post-op à aller voir. » Dit Jasper en se levant du canapé avant de quitter la pièce.

- « Mon frère est trop sentimental, tu es sur que ce n'est que ton meilleur ami ? »

- « Certaine. » Répondit Isabella en riant.

- « En même temps, c'est le seul homme avec qui tu n'as pas couché dans cet hôpital. »

Isabella lança un regard noir à son amie quant un bipper retentit.

- « C'est le mien. » Affirma Rosalie qui resta assise sur le canapé.

- « Ce n'est pas important ? » Demanda Isabella, surprise.

- « Absolument pas. Le chef veut me présenter à sa nouvelle recrue. Il a engagé un nouveau chirurgien cardio-thoracique pour alléger le nombre de mes opérations. »

- « C'est génial non ? Tu n'avais plus une minute à toi, tu passais 16h par jour dans les salles d'op. »

- « J'aime passer 16h par jour dans les salles d'op. »

- « Évidemment, quelle idiote je fais. »

- « Bon aller, je vais aller l'accueillir comme il se doit. »

Rosalie se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- « Ciao. »

Isabella lui répondit par un petit signe de la main, et quand elle fut certaine d'être seule dans la salle, elle sortit une enveloppe pliée de sa poche, prit une grande inspiration et l'ouvrit. Elle parcourut la lettre du regard, les larmes aux yeux. Elle sursauta quand Jasper entra de nouveau dans la pièce.

- « Bébé, je suis désolé, je… »

Il s'arrêta net de parler quand il vit les larmes sur les joues de sa meilleure amie, il se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla à ses pieds.

- « Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'exclama-t-il, alarmé.

- « Il a fait appel. »

Jasper la regarda, sans comprendre. Isabella lui tendit alors la lettre qu'il lut aussitôt.

- « Il a fait appel du jugement de divorce. » Précisa Isabella.

- « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

- « Ça veut dire que je suis encore sa femme. Je lui appartiens encore, je suis encore à lui Jasper… » Répondit-elle au bord de l'hystérie.

Jasper soupira d'exaspération avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer.

- « Oh ma chérie, je suis tellement désolé… » Murmura-t-il alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes dans ses bras.

* * *

Le soir était tombé, Isabella et Jasper passèrent ensemble les portes de l'hôpital et se dirigèrent vers leurs voitures respectives.

- « Tu rentres à l'appartement directement ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Non, je vais aller me détendre dans un bar. »

- « Tu veux que je vienne ? Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seul ce soir. »

- « Si tu viens avec moi, les hommes vont croire que je suis ta copine et il est hors de question que qui se soit pense que j'appartienne déjà à quelqu'un. »

- « Tu n'appartiens à personne, Bella. Et encore moins a lui. »

- « Ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit ici. » Dit-elle en brandissant la lettre.

- « Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Tout le monde a le droit de faire appel d'une décision de divorce, et ça n'aboutit jamais à rien. C'est juste pour emmerder leurs ex que les personnes font ça. »

Isabella lui sourit avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

- « Je t'aime. Ne m'attend pas ce soir. » Lui dit-elle.

Puis elle mit fin à l'étreinte et partit vers sa voiture sous le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Le bar était noir de monde quand Isabella y entra. Elle se faufila entre les différentes personnes déchaînées par l'alcool pour atteindre le comptoir. Elle commanda un verre de vodka qu'elle but en une seule gorgée et en recommanda un second. Puis, elle se mit à observer le monde autour d'elle et croisa le regard d'un homme installé à l'autre bout du comptoir qui la fixait intensément. Elle lui adressa alors un sourire enjôleur, attrapa le verre que le barman venait de lui amener et s'avança vers sa future proie.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour tout le monde, tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont commenté cette histoire, je suis heureuse qu'elle vous plaise et je souhaite également remercier les lecteurs qui m'interpellent sur les fautes que je peux faire, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer.**_**  
****_FlowerByFloweer, je te remercie de ton commentaire, il est vrai que l'idée de Bella en femme battue n'est pas très originale (même si je n'en ai encore jamais lu), j'espère tout de même que la suite de l'histoire te plaira. ;) _  
_DanseEl, je suis heureuse que la séance avec le psy te plaise, ce sont les scènes que je préfère écrire entre toutes, parce que, en effet, chaque chapitre aura droit à la présence d'une séance... Elles vont nous permettre d'en apprendre davantage sur le passé de Bella..._**

**Bonne lecture, des bisous ! **

* * *

_ Isabella déambulait dans le couloir d'un lycée, des livres à la main quant elle sentit deux mains se poser sur sa taille. Elle se mit alors à sourire et regarda son petit ami qui se mit à marcher à ses côtés. Automatiquement, il lui prit ses livres et elle le remercia en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

___- « _Tu es vraiment le meilleur des amoureux. » Lui dit-elle.

___- « _Tu en doutais encore ? » 

_Isabella secoua négativement la tête en souriant. Jacob Black était son petit-ami depuis bientôt 1 an. Ils s'étaient rencontrés ici-même, au lycée et s'étaient immédiatement liés d'amitié quand ils furent obligés de travailler ensemble sur un TP de chimie. Leur rencontre était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de véritable coup de foudre. Jacob était son premier vrai amour. Il était le premier garçon qu'elle avait embrassé, il était le premier garçon avec qui elle avait fait l'amour, il était le premier garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé. Et elle était persuadée qu'il serait le seul._

Isabella était assise sur un canapé en cuir face à une femme un peu plus âgée qui tenait un bloc note dans sa main. Madame Robins était sa psychologue depuis 5 ans.

_- _« Jacob était quelqu'un de bien à vos yeux. » Affirma Robins.

_- _« Il incarnait la perfection. »

_- _« Et aujourd'hui, l'incarne-t-il toujours ? »

Isabella regarda avec effroi sa psychologue.

_- _« Excusez-moi ? » S'exclama Isabella.

_- _« Pensez-vous que Jacob est toujours l'homme parfait dont vous étiez tombée amoureuse quand vous aviez 16 ans ? »

- « Vous vous fichez de moi ? **»** S'énerva Isabella. « Vous croyez vraiment que je considère toujours Jacob comme un homme parfait alors qu'il m'a frappé pendant 7 ans sans jamais éprouver la moindre culpabilité ?! **»**

- « Oui, je le crois. Et il est là tout le problème, Isabella. »

Isabella, le regard rempli de colère et d'amertume, prit son sac, se leva du canapé et quitta le bureau de sa psychologue sans un mot tout en prenant bien soin de claquer violemment la porte.

* * *

Jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, cheveux châtains indisciplinés, yeux gris-verts, en blouse blanche, accoudé à un comptoir, le regard sérieux fixé sur sa tablette numérique, tapotant dessus avec énervement :

- « Fantasme de toutes les femmes. » Affirma Isabella à Rosalie.

Les deux jeunes femmes observaient depuis de longues minutes le nouveau venu. Edward Cullen, chirurgien cardio-thoracique irrévocablement sexy.

- « Irrévocablement agaçant. » Dit Rosalie.

- « Tu es jalouse parce qu'il est aussi talentueux que toi et tu as peur qu'il te vole la vedette parce que mademoiselle Hale, major de promo n'aime pas qu'on lui fasse de l'ombre. » Se moqua Isabella.

- « Va te faire foutre, Swan. »

- « Je ne demande que ça. » Avoua Isabella en laissant son regard vagabonder sur le corps de son nouveau collègue. « 30$ qu'il est dans mon lit avant ce soir. »

- « Ce soir ? Tu ne te crois pas un peu trop irrésistible, toi ? Tu ne sais même pas s'il a quelqu'un. »

- « Et depuis quand le fait qu'un homme déjà en couple est un problème ? » Demanda innocemment Isabella.

- « Bella, Bella, Bella… »

- « Alors ? 30$ ? »

Isabella tendit sa main vers son amie qui secoua la tête en souriant avant de taper dans sa main pour conclure le pari.

- « Regarde faire la professionnelle. » Dit Isabella en se dirigeant vers Edward sous le regard amusé de Rosalie.

Isabella arriva prés d'Edward qui était clairement en train de perdre patience avec sa tablette. Elle le regarda faire en souriant mais il ne le remarqua pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle toussota pour lui indiquer sa présence. Il leva alors les yeux et la vit enfin. Elle lui souriait.

- « Un problème ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, amusée.

- « J'avais des dossiers avec du papier dans mon hôpital. Pas des tablettes ! »

Isabella rit.

- « Je peux ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en prenant la tablette.

Il acquiesça. Isabella tapota sur la tablette sous l'œil attentif d'Edward.

- « Voilà ! » Lui dit-elle en lui redonnant la tablette.

- « Merci mon Dieu ! »

- « Bella me suffira. »

- « Merci Bella. » Lui dit Edward en souriant. « Et moi je suis… »

- « Edward Cullen, chirurgien cardio-thoracique. Je sais. » Le coupa-t-elle.

- « Vous êtes bien renseigné. » Souligna Edward, toujours souriant.

- « Rosalie est une de mes meilleures amies. »

- « Elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Je suppose qu'elle ne vous a pas dressé un joli portrait de moi. »

Isabella rit.

- « Vous supposez plutôt bien, mais Rosalie n'aime pas beaucoup de monde, pour ne pas dire personne, alors ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour ça. Et de toute façon, je préfère me faire mes idées par moi-même. »

- « Et que pensez-vous de moi, maintenant ? »

- « Trop tôt pour le dire. Mais si vous me laissez vous offrir un verre ce soir, je pourrais peut-être y répondre. » Lui proposa-t-elle d'un air charmeur.

Edward observa son visage pendant quelques secondes, faisant mine de réfléchir.

- « Avec plaisir. » Finit-il par lâcher.

Isabella s'empara alors d'un stylo qui traînait dans le coin, prit la main d'Edward et inscrivit son numéro de téléphone sur sa paume.

- « Le bar à deux rues d'ici est pas mal. 21h là-bas ? »

Edward acquiesça.

- « Alors à ce soir. » Lui dit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Puis, la jeune femme s'éloigna de lui avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur sous les yeux d'Edward qui la regarda partir.

* * *

Isabella entra dans la chambre d'un patient où se trouvait déjà son collègue, Paul. Le patient était un petit garçon, Matthew, 7 ans qui s'était cassé le bras et qui devait subir une opération pour réparer l'os.

- « Salut Matthew, comment tu vas ? » Demanda Isabella en s'emparant de la feuille de soins accrochée au lit du petit garçon.

- « Matthew a fait une mauvaise chute. » Dit Paul en lui tendant les radios du bras.

- « Une très mauvaise chute dis-moi… » Constata-t-elle en parcourant, la radio, du regard.

- « Matthew est maladroit. » Affirma la maman qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre avec son mari.

- « Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se casse quelque chose, il y a moins de deux mois, c'était son poignet si je me souviens bien… » Leur rappela Bella.

- « Il est maladroit, c'est ce que ma femme vient de vous dire. » Insista le père.

Bella fixa longuement le papa, le défiant du regard. Paul, qui assistait à la scène, attrapa le bras de sa collègue et la tira vers la sortie.

- « Je reviens vous voir bientôt pour programmer l'opération. » Leur informa Paul avant de refermer la porte.

Puis, sans ménagement, Paul força Bella à le regarder en la prenant par les épaules.

- « Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? C'est quoi de ce comportement non professionnel ? » Demanda-t-il, en colère.

- « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas pensé à la même chose que moi ! »

- « À quoi est-ce que tu as pensé encore ? »

- « Ce gosse est battu ! »

Paul lâcha les épaules de Bella, abasourdi par sa révélation.

- « Attend, tu es sérieuse ? »

- « Je n'en ai pas l'air ? Bordel Paul ! Il s'est cassé le poignet et le bras en moins de deux mois ! »

- « Et alors ? Il est maladroit ! »

- « Il faut prévenir l'assistante sociale. » Dit-elle en prenant la direction du bureau de cette dernière.

- « Pas question ! » S'énerva Paul en la retenant par le bras.

- « Lache-moi ! » S'énerva-t-elle.

- « Tu ne peux pas gâcher la vie des gens sous prétexte que la tienne a été gâchée, Bella ! Si je t'écoutais, chaque personne ayant des bleus ou des bras cassés sont des personnes battues ! Arrête, bordel ! »

- « Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi ! »

- « Au contraire, ça a tout avoir avec toi et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu n'es pas objective Bella, et ça remet clairement en doute tes compétences au boulot ! »

Bella regarda Paul, offusquée et blessée. Elle secoua la tête, secouée par cette conversation. Puis, elle lui tourna le dos et partit, le laissant bredouille au milieu du couloir.

- « Bella… Excuse-moi ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Bella ! » Tenta-t-il, en vain.

Elle l'ignora et disparut au détour d'un couloir.

* * *

- « Alors Edward, cette première semaine ? » Demanda Jasper.

Les deux hommes étaient assis autour d'une table dans la grande cafétéria de l'hôpital, prenant leur déjeuner.

- « Je crois que je vais me plaire, ici. » Affirma Edward.

- « Je te le souhaite. » Dit Paul qui venait de les rejoindre à leur table.

Isabella ne tarda pas à l'imiter et s'assit aux côtés de Jasper, face à Edward.

- « Salut bébé. » Dit Jasper.

En entendant le surnom, Edward ne put masquer sa surprise et dévisagea Bella. « Bébé ». Edward n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'intéresser à des femmes déjà prises. Et par dessus tout, il détestait les femmes prises qui s'intéressaient aux autres hommes.

- « Tu as déjà rencontré Edward ? C'est le nouveau chirurgien en cardio. »

- « Oui, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. » Répondit Bella en adressant un sourire à Edward qui lui répondit lui-même par un sourire, complétement forcé.

- « Tu fais toujours la gueule ? » Demanda Paul à la jeune femme.

Pour seule réponse, Isabella lança un regard noir à son collègue.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé ? » Demanda Jasper, exaspéré.

- « Rien. Ça ne sert à rien d'en parler avec toi, Jasper. Elle a raison, et j'ai tort. C'est comme ça que ça marche quand ça la concerne n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit froidement Paul.

Paul se leva alors de sa chaise et quitta la cafétéria sans avoir touché son assiette. Jasper interrogea alors sa meilleure amie du regard qui lui répondit par un simple sourire et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander davantage d'explications, son biper retentit.

- « Cette conversation n'est pas terminée. » L'a prévint-il en quittant la table après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de Bella sous le regard insistant d'Edward.

Bella reporta ensuite son intention sur le jeune homme assis en face d'elle.

- « Bébé » Répéta-t-il.

- « Excuse-moi ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- « Je crois que je me suis trompé. Quand j'ai dis oui pour le verre. Je ne suis pas là pour me faire des amis, et encore moins pour coucher avec mes collègues. Je suis là pour bosser et je ne mélange pas ma vie privée et ma vie professionnelle. Je suis désolé. » Lui avoua-t-il avant de quitter à son tour la table, laissant la jeune femme sous le choc.

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et une autre apparut devant son visage. Rosalie était derrière elle, le sourire aux lèvres pour réclamer son dû.

- « 30$ chérie. » Lui rappela-t-elle.

Isabella poussa un long soupire d'exaspération en suivant Edward du regard qui venait de sortir de la cafétéria sans se retourner.

* * *

Isabella était assise sur le sol de son appartement, entourée par des cartons. Elle fouilla dans l'un d'eux et en ressortit un album photo. Puis, elle prit une grande inspiration et l'ouvrit. Toutes les photos illustraient le bonheur qu'elle avait vécu avec cet homme _faussement _parfait. Ils s'embrassaient, s'enlaçaient, riaient aux éclats. Une larme coula sur le long de sa joue et termina sa course sur une des photos : Celle de leur mariage. Le plus beau jour de sa vie. Sur cette même photo, elle se trouva tellement insouciante. À ce moment là, elle ignorait que la descente aux Enfers n'était plus bien loin.

* * *

Isabella toqua à la porte d'entrée d'un appartement. Quelques secondes, Paul ouvrit la porte, a moitié endormi, les cheveux ébouriffés, torse nu.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Lui demanda-t-il avant de bailler.

- « Tu es seul ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Génial. »

Puis, elle se jeta à son cou avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. D'abord surpris, il reprit rapidement ses esprits et la souleva du sol pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de lui afin de faciliter le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

_**En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours autant, à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! **_  
_**Des bisous, Caroline. **_


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Je souhaite vous remercier du fond du coeur pour vos commentaires, ça me fait vraiment énormément plaisir et ça me donne davantage envie de continuer d'écrire cette histoire...  
_****_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

_- « Tu rentres tard. » Affirma Jacob à Bella qui venait de franchir le seuil de la porte d'entrée._

_- « Excuse-moi, on avait un devoir de groupe, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de rester. » _

_- « Avec qui tu étais ? » _

_- « Des personnes de ma classe. » _

_Il s'approcha d'elle au point que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, à peine. _

_- « Qui, Bella ? Des hommes ? » _

_- « Je n'étais pas la seule fille. » _

_- « J'en ai rien à faire ! » Hurla-t-il en faisant valser les objets qui trônaient sur l'un des meubles._

_Bella sursauta et se protégea le visage. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle serait la prochaine à « valser »._

Isabella était assise face à Madame Robins.

- « Je n'avais que quelques hématomes quand il me frappait. Il ne m'a jamais rien cassé, ma vie n'a jamais été en danger. » Affirma Bella, sûr d'elle.

- « Et ces quelques hématomes finissaient par disparaître avec le temps ? Comme votre dignité ? Comme votre respect de vous-même ? » Répondit la psychologue.

- « Il disait que c'était de ma faute. »

- « Et vous l'excusiez, car le lavage de cerveau avait déjà commencé. »

Isabella acquiesça, les yeux baissés pour masquer sa honte.

* * *

Allongés, nus, sur le dos, Isabella et Paul fixaient le plafond sans échanger un seul mot depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Le soleil était déjà levé et aucun des deux n'avaient fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ils n'avaient cessé de faire l'amour, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble dans un même lit.

- « Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça. » Lui dit-il.

- « Faire quoi ? »

- « Me faire la gueule au boulot et venir me réclamer du sexe quelques heures après. »

- « C'est comme ça que ça se règle non ? Les disputes dans un couple. Un couple s'engueule et se réconcilie sur l'oreiller ? »

- « Mais nous ne sommes pas un couple, Bella, tu me l'as suffisamment répété, j'ai fini par le comprendre. »

Ils tournèrent leurs têtes de façon à se regarder.

- « Je te fais du mal. » Affirma-t-elle.

- « Oui. Tu me prends, tu me jettes, tu me reprends, tu me rejettes… Ça n'en finit plus. Tu me donnes le tournis à changer d'avis comme ça. »

- « C'était simple entre nous, c'est toi qui a tout compliqué. »

- « Oh crois-moi, je ne l'ai pas voulu. Tomber amoureux de toi ne faisait pas parti de mes plans d'avenir. »

- « Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi. Tu ne peux pas l'être. »

- « Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas l'être ? »

- « Parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. »

- « Tu es une bonne personne, Bella. »

- « Si j'étais quelqu'un de bien, j'arrêterais de coucher avec toi sachant que tu as des sentiments pour moi, afin d'éviter de te faire souffrir. Mais je m'en fiche de ce que tu ressens. Je suis devenue quelqu'un d'égoïste, je ne pense plus qu'à mon propre plaisir, celui des autres, je m'en contrefous. » Dit-elle sèchement.

Vexé d'entendre des mots si durs de la part de la femme qu'il aime, Paul se leva de son lit, enfila son boxer et avant de quitter la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, il se retourna vers elle.

- J'ai prévenu l'assistante sociale de l'hôpital pour le petit Matthew. Il a été diagnostiqué hyperactif l'année dernière. Ses parents ont simplement du mal à gérer cette situation. La prévint-il.

Bella le remercia d'un signe de tête et il sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Edward entamait sa deuxième semaine au sein de ce nouvel hôpital. Il s'y plaisait, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. C'était un hôpital moderne, un peu trop à son goût, certes, mais il allait vite s'y faire. Les médecins étaient tous aussi talentueux les uns que les autres, toutes spécialités confondues. Les infirmières, d'excellentes partenaires…  
Et il commençait déjà à se faire des amis. Oui, Rosalie semblait avoir mauvais caractère mais elle était talentueuse, il ne pouvait pas le nier et il savait bien qu'il réussirait, un jour ou l'autre, à appréhender cette jeune femme. Ensuite, il y a Paul, chirurgien pédiatrique légèrement prétentieux, il se sait beau et promis à un bel avenir. Jasper, la bonté incarnée.  
Et Isabella Swan… Magnifique et irrésistible jeune femme, intelligente mais beaucoup trop sur d'elle et visiblement… infidèle. Déçu était le mot parfait pour décrire son état d'esprit au moment où il avait compris que Bella était en couple avec Jasper. Elle lui avait vraiment tapé dans l'œil, il ne pouvait le nier. Elle lui avait clairement fait du rentre dedans… Pauvre Jasper, s'il s'avait ce que sa petite amie faisait derrière son dos…

Épuisait, après avoir enchainé deux gardes de nuit, il décida de s'accorder une petite pause dans une des salles de repos. Sans se douter de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver à l'intérieur, il entra.

- « Oh mon Dieu ! » Cria une voix de femme.

Edward sursauta. Sur l'un des lits de la salle de repos, Jasper et une infirmière du service pédiatrique étaient cachés, nus, sous les draps.

- « C'est une blague ? » S'exclama Edward, stupéfait.

* * *

À l'heure du midi, Isabella, Jasper et Rosalie déjeunaient autour de leur table habituelle. Isabella avait alors raconté à Rosalie que le divorce n'avait finalement pas été prononcé.

- « Il a fait appel de la décision du divorce ? C'est une blague ?! » S'exclama Rosalie. « Ce type est vraiment un pourri. »

- « Oui. Il l'est. » Affirma Bella.

- « Heureusement que vous n'avez pas eu d'enfants ensemble, ça serait encore plus compliqué qu'aujourd'hui. »

Isabella se figea et Rosalie le remarqua immédiatement.

- « J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? » S'enquit Rosalie.

- « Non, non. » La rassura Isabella. « Ça va, tout va bien. »

Discrètement, sous la table, Jasper prit la main d'Isabella et la serra pour lui témoigner son soutien. Jasper savait. Il savait tout.

_ Enfermée dans la salle de bain, Isabella observait sa joue bleutée dans le miroir. Délicatement, elle passa ses doigts sur son hématome et grimaça de douleur. Puis, elle posa ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo et son regard se posa sur le test de grossesse : POSITIF. _

_- « Isabella ? » Hurla Jacob de l'autre côté de la porte close. _

_La jeune femme sursauta, apeurée, en attendant la voix de son mari. Immédiatement, elle se débarrassa du test en le mettant à la poubelle, puis, elle tira sur son chemisier pour se redonner une certaine contenance et s'approcha de la porte. Elle prit une très grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage et ouvrit la porte pour rejoindre son mari._

* * *

Confortablement installé sur le canapé au sein de la salle des résidents, Edward se reposait, les yeux fermés. Jasper entra, affreusement mal à l'aise.

- « On peut en parler ? » Demanda Jasper timidement.

- « Non, laisse moi tranquille, je suis actuellement occupé à tenter de chasser cette horrible vision de toi qui m'obsède. » Répondit Edward, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Jasper soupira, désespéré.

- « Je suis vraiment gêné… J'aimerais juste que tu n'en parles pas autour de toi… Elle est mariée… »

Edward ouvrit les yeux et regarda son nouveau collègue.

- « Et toi alors ? »

- « Comment ça "et moi" ? Je le saurais si j'étais marié je pense... » S'exclama Jasper, surpris.

- « Isabella Swan, ça te dit quelque chose ? » Demanda Edward d'un air mauvais.

- « Ok, là par contre, je suis complétement paumé… Quel est le rapport entre le fait que tu m'as vu m'envoyer en l'air avec une infirmière dans la salle de garde et Isabella ? »

- « Tout le monde couche avec tout le monde dans cet hôpital ou quoi ? Vous êtes un couple libertin ? »

- « Bella et moi ? Un couple libertin ? » Répéta Jasper avant d'éclater de rire. « Attend, tu te fiches de moi ? »

- « J'en ai l'air ? » Lui demanda Edward, les sourcils froncés.

- « Bella est ma meilleure amie, pas ma petite-amie ! Ou est-ce que tu as été chercher ça ? » Répondit Jasper après avoir difficilement repris son sérieux.

Edward regarda Jasper, l'air penaud.

- « J'étais persuadé que… Tu l'as appelé « bébé » ! » Insista Edward.

- « Parce que c'est ma meilleure amie, que je l'aime plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre et que donc, je peux me permettre de l'appeler par tous les noms possibles et inimaginables… »

- « Je vois… Et merde… »

Edward se leva aussitôt du canapé et sortit précipitamment de la pièce sous le regard rempli d'incompréhension de l'autre homme.

* * *

Edward pénétra dans le hall de l'hôpital et la vit. Isabella, appuyée contre le comptoir du secrétariat, remplissait des dossiers sur sa tablette numérique accompagnée de Rosalie. Il sourit, se remémorant leur première rencontre à ce même endroit. Il se décida enfin à la rejoindre quand soudain, une femme entra dans l'hôpital, en hurlant.

- « Vous avez tué mon fils ! » Hurla-t-elle en pleurant. « Vous l'avez tué ! »

Et là, sans que quiconque ne le vit venir, la femme sortit un couteau de cuisine de son sac et s'ouvrit les veines de sa main droite. Du sang se mit alors à couler abondamment sur le sol sous les regards remplis d'effroi de toutes les personnes présentes autour d'elle. Puis, elle s'écroula sur le sol. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, Edward courut vers elle et compressa son poignet blessé pour limiter l'hémorragie. Rosalie l'imita et s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Edward et de cette femme pour vérifier son pouls. Isabella, elle, restait en retrait, figée sur place.

- « Bella ! » Hurla Rosalie. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens nous aider ! »

Mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas. C'était au dessus de ses forces d'affronter ça _encore une fois_. Et alors que Rosalie la fixait, choquée qu'elle ne bouge pas le petit doigt, la seule chose à laquelle Bella pensait en regardant cette scène effroyable, c'était qu'elle allait avoir besoin de sa psychologue… Et vite.

* * *

_**Voilà la fin du chapitre 3... L'histoire se met doucement en place mais les choses ne vont pas tarder à s'accélérer... En espérant que cette histoire continue de vous plaire, je vous fais des bisous :)**_  
_**PS : J'ai prévu de poster un chapitre par semaine, histoire de ne pas trop vous faire attendre ! **_


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Comme toujours, un grand merci aux lecteurs de cette histoire, toutes vos reviews me font chaud au coeur.  
Merci à La Plume d'Elena, DanseEl, canada02 et à bellaeva qui commentent régulièrement, ça me fait énormément plaisir !  
Et merci à ceux qui viennent de la découvrir...  
**__**didda, je te remercie de ta review et je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mes lecteurs, j'entend bien ta requête pour la longueur de mes chapitres, mais malheureusement, à cause de la trame de l'histoire, je suis obligée de couper les chapitres de cette manière là. Certains seront plus long que les autres. Je te l'accorde, le chapitre 3 était le plus petit de tous les chapitres (5 pages word), et certains seront plus long, en tout cas j'essaierais. Voilà, en espérant ne pas te décevoir, merci encore de me lire :)  
F.B.F, oui, en effet, j'ai un petit côté sadique et encore, tu n'as rien vu, j'ai déjà écris plusieurs chapitres en avance et je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines niveau sadisme, mouhaha :p  
Brnice, je ne compte pas m'arrêter, ne t'en fais pas. Quand je commence à publier une histoire, je la termine obligatoirement ! ;)**_

_**Bonne lecture :) **_

* * *

_ Confortablement installée sur son canapé, Bella rédigeait un travail sur son ordinateur au moment où son téléphone vibra. Elle n'eut le temps de lire le message que Jacob s'en était déjà emparé. _

_- « Qui est Jasper ? » Demanda-t-il, les yeux fixés sur l'écran du téléphone. _

_- « Un garçon de ma classe. » _

_- « Pourquoi a-t-il ton numéro ? » _

_- « C'est l'un des garçons avec qui je travaille en groupe pour les TP. » _

_- « Pourquoi a-t-il ton numéro, Bella ?! » Demanda-t-il en élevant la voix. _

_- « Parce qu'on a besoin de se joindre pour travailler sur ce TP. » _

_- « Parce que vous avez besoin de vous joindre pour vous envoyer en l'air derrière mon dos ?! » _

_De rage, Jacob envoya le portable contre le mur, qui se brisa sous la violence du choc. Puis, il attrapa violemment le bras d'Isabella et la força à se lever. _

_- « Personne n'a le droit de te toucher à part moi. Est-ce que je suis assez clair ? » _

_- « Oui… Lâche mon bras, je t'en supplie, tu me fais mal. » Le supplia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. _

_Il lâcha alors son bras et sans qu'elle s'y attende, Jacob la plaqua avec violence contre le mur. Sous la violence de l'impact, Isabella eut le souffle coupé pendant des secondes interminables mais son mari ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. _

_- « Arrête, Jacob, je n'ai pas envie. » Lui dit-elle en sanglotant. _

_Il posa alors fermement sa main autour du cou d'Isabella qui suffoqua par manque d'air. _

_- « Ne me dis plus jamais que tu n'as pas envie. » L'a prévint-il. _

_Elle acquiesça, terrorisée, puis, sans cesser de l'étrangler, il lui arracha son chemisier et déposa des baisers féroces sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle pleurait silencieusement. _

Assise à sa place habituelle, Madame Robins écoutait attentivement le récit de sa patiente.

- « Je ne peux pas imaginer avoir été violé par l'homme que j'aimais. C'est contradictoire. » Avoua Bella.

- « Non, ce n'est pas contradictoire. Il vous forçait à avoir des relations sexuelles. »

- « C'était mon mari. Il n'avait pas à me forcer. C'était normal. »

- « C'était normal ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Oui, c'était normal. Comme c'était normal qu'il vous frappe, je suppose ? »

Isabella baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux au sol.

- « Et si c'était aussi normal que ça, pourquoi avoir voulu mourir, Isabella ? » Insista Madame Robbins.

Elle releva alors la tête et les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans échanger de mots.

* * *

Isabella était debout, dans le couloir, face à la chambre de la patiente qui avait attenté à sa vie la nuit dernière. À travers la baie vitrée, elle pouvait voir cette femme, les yeux clos et le poignet recouvert d'une bande blanche.

- « Salut. » Dit une voix derrière elle.

Isabella se retourna et vit Edward qui lui souriait.

- « Salut. » Répondit-elle, surprise qu'il s'adresse à elle.

- « Comment tu te sens ? »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Tu étais tétanisée hier devant cette femme. Tu l'as connais ? »

- « Oui, je la connais. Elle était la mère d'un petit garçon qui est décédé dans cette hôpital il y a deux semaines. Tyler... Elle va s'en sortir ? Pourquoi elle est dans ton service ? »

- « Elle a fait un arrêt quelques minutes après son entrée dans l'hôpital. »

- « Un arrêt ? Comment ça se fait ? »

- « Surdose de médicaments. »

- « Elle a d'abord prit des médicaments avant de se tailler les veines ? »

- « Elle voulait être sur de ne pas se rater, je suppose. »

- « Mais elle s'est ratée. »

- « Elle est tombée sur de bons médecins. »

- « Oui. C'est souvent comme ça que ça se passe. On tombe sur les bonnes personnes au bon moment. »

Edward regarda la jeune femme sans comprendre mais cette dernière avait de nouveau le regard fixé sur la patiente.

* * *

_ Jasper rentrait chez lui après une journée difficile. En tant que chirurgien plastique, il lui arrivait de faire face à des patients dans des sales états. Aujourd'hui, il avait du s'occuper de deux enfants brûlés au 3__ème__ degrés sur une grande partie de leurs corps. Et ils étaient tous les deux morts sur sa table d'opération. Il avait donc besoin de sa meilleure amie. Il avait prévu de s'allonger dans son lit et de regarder une bonne comédie romantique en mangeant de la glace au chocolat à ses côtés. Il n'attendait que ça. Il n'y avait que la présence de Bella qui pouvait lui permettre d'aller mieux. Sa meilleure amie était ce qu'il avait de plus cher dans sa vie. Certes, sa famille était importante pour lui. Il aimait Rosalie, c'était sa sœur et il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Mais Bella c'était plus que ça, c'est plus que tout. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était plus que de l'amitié. C'était fusionnel. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. C'était impensable pour lui de vivre dans un monde ou elle n'existait pas.  
__Une __relation fusionnelle __a cependant des revers que l'on ne peut ne pas considérer__. Lorsque l'un décide de s'en aller, l'autre ne peut que ressentir un profond mal-être qui peut rapidement devenir destructeur. _

_- « Je suis rentré ! » S'exclama-t-il alors qu'il venait d'arriver dans le hall d'entrée. _

_Pas de réponses. _

_Il se dirigea dans le salon. Vide. _

_- « Bébé ? T'es dans la cuisine ? » Demanda-t-il en s'y dirigeant._

_Cuisine, vide. Jasper haussa les sourcils et se dirigea une nouvelle fois dans le hall d'entrée, au pied des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. _

_- « Bella ? » L'appela-t-il. _

_Toujours sans réponses, il se décida à monter. _

_- « Isabella, sérieusement, tu ne vas pas me faire faire toutes les pièces de la maison, je suis crevé ! » Dit-il en râlant. _

_Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Vide, elle aussi. Il soupira, agacé. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle rentrait à la maison quand elle est partie de l'hôpital il y a de cela une heure. Lui qui se faisait une joie de passer la soirée avec sa meilleure amie, il allait devoir encore une fois rester seul. Les joies de la colocation. _

_Vexé, il se décida à aller prendre un bain pour se détendre. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain, ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur de la pièce lui glaça le sang. _

_Isabella gisait, inconsciente, dans l'eau de son bain. Une eau rougie par le sang. Son sang. _

_- « Bella ! » Hurla-t-il avec effroi. _

_Il se précipita vers la baignoire et la sortit de l'eau en la prenant dans ses bras. Il l'a déposa sur le sol et prit son pouls. Malgré les larmes qui aveuglaient sa vue, il put constater les poignets lacérés de sa meilleure amie et il comprit ce qui venait de se passer. _

Se reposant dans un bain bien chaud rempli de mousse, Isabella repensait à cette difficile journée. Le suicide était un sujet tabou chez elle. Elle n'en parlait jamais et évitait, par dessus tout, de devoir faire face à des situations telle que celle dont elle avait été témoin hier. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comparer à ces personnes désespérées, parce qu'elle en avait elle-même été une et que ce souvenir la hantait encore, 7 ans après.

Et alors que le sommeil était en train de la gagner, Jasper entra dans la salle de bain sans frapper ce qui fait sursauter la jeune femme.

- « Bordel, Jasper ! T'es fou ?! » Demanda-t-elle en râlant. « Et si j'avais été hors du bain, toute nue, tu aurais fais quoi ? »

- « Je t'ai déjà vu nue plus d'une fois, on habite ensemble, je te rappelle. » Lui répondit innocemment.

- « Oui, tu m'as déjà vu nue car tu as une salle manie, celle d'entrer dans les pièces sans frapper. L'intimité tu connais ? »

- « On partage tout, ça n'existe au ciel, pas l'intimité entre nous bébé. »

Bella leva les yeux, signe qu'elle renonçait à lui faire entendre raison.

- « Rosalie m'a raconté pour la tentative de suicide dans le hall d'accueil. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

- « Tu étais à la maison. »

- « Et le téléphone tu connais ? Ça n'existe pas dans ton monde ? Tu sais, c'est le petit truc de forme rectangulaire qui te permet de communiquer avec le monde extérieur ! »

- « Tu avais enchaîné plusieurs gardes de suite, tu n'avais pas dormi depuis 36 heures et tu avais besoin de te reposer. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

Jasper soupira d'exaspération et sans prévenir, il sauta dans le bain tout habillé, poussait Isabella à crier de surprise.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

- « Pousse tes jambes, fais moi de la place. » Dit-il en s'installant à l'opposé de Bella.

- « Ok, ça devient super bizarre là ! »

- « Je ne vais pas te violer. » Dit-il en grimaçant de dégout.

- « Je dois le prendre comment ça ? »

- « T'es comme ma sœur, Isabella ! »

- « Ouais ! »

- « J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu m'appelles. Quand Rosalie m'a expliqué ta réaction, je me suis vraiment inquiété… »

- « Il n'y avait pas de quoi l'être. Je vais bien. C'était i ans, Jasper. »

- « Et toi comme moi, on ne s'en est jamais remis. »

- « Je croyais que ta psy avait officiellement dit que tu étais guéri de ton trouble de stress post-traumatique. » S'exclama la jeune femme.

- « C'est vrai. Mais je n'oublierais jamais. »

- « Arrête, je culpabilise déjà assez comme ça de t'avoir fait vivre un truc pareil… N'en rajoute pas. »

Jasper lui adressa un pauvre sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas.

- « Il n'y a pas une journée où je ne regrette pas de t'avoir mêlé à ça… Tu n'étais pas censé… » Commença-t-elle.

- « Je n'étais pas censé quoi ? La coupa-t-il. Je n'étais pas censé rentrer aussi tôt ? C'est vrai, ce jour-là, j'aurais du rentrer 2-3 heures plus tard. Et j'aurais découvert ma meilleure amie morte dans un bain de sang. C'était ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas ? Raté, je suis rentré avant. Dommage pour toi. » Dit-il avec ironie malgré la colère noire visible dans ses yeux.

- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… »

- « Je suis désolée que tu ais été aussi marqué par ma tentative de suicide. Si j'avais su, j'aurais fais les choses autrement. »

- « Tu aurais fermé la porte à clé ? »

Bella le regarda d'un air mauvais.

- « Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

- « Tu aurais fais quoi alors ? »

- « J'aurais du te parler, te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Au lieu d'agir aussi lâchement, derrière ton dos. »

- « Ça faisait 5 ans que je te soutenais dans tout ce que tu faisais. J'étais là, à te tenir la main, quand tu as avorté sans lui dire. J'étais là, à te tenir la main, quand il a fallut te recoure l'arcade. J'étais là à te tenir la main quand tu as quitté ton appartement avec tes valises pour le fuir. J'étais là quand tu es allée chez ton avocat pour demander le divorce. J'étais là, à te tenir la main, quand le divorce pour faute a été rejeté parce que tu n'avais jamais porté plainte contre lui et que donc, personne ne te croyait quand tu disais avoir été battu. J'étais là tout le temps, B. Et tu as voulu m'abandonner sans même un mot d'adieu. »

Isabella et Jasper se fixaient, yeux dans les yeux, tous les deux pleurant silencieusement.

- « Pardon. » Murmura-t-elle en sanglotant.

Jasper ne lui répondit pas et baissa simplement les yeux.

* * *

Bras dessus, bras dessous, Jasper et Isabella entrèrent dans l'hôpital en riant, ils montèrent ensemble dans l'ascenseur et au moment où les portes allaient se renfermer, Edward y entra de justesse.

- « Salut Edward. » Dit Jasper.

- « Jasper, Isabella. » Les salua Edward.

Isabella répondit par un simple sourire.

- « Te voir me fait penser que j'ai oublié de raconter à Bella ce que tu avais cru. » Affirma Jasper à Edward.

La jeune femme regarda les deux hommes sans comprendre.

- « Edward m'a surpris avec une fille dans la salle de garde et m'a remonté les bretelles car il croyait que je t'étais infidèle. » Avoua Jasper à sa meilleure amie qui éclata de rire.

- « Quoi ? » S'exclama Bella.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Jasper en sortit et se retourna sur les deux restés dans l'ascenseur.

- « C'est un chouette type, il a voulu prendre ta défense. » Dit Jasper à Isabella en clignant de l'œil avant que les portes ne se referment.

Côte à côte, Edward et Isabella se regardaient du coin de l'œil en souriant.

- « C'est pour ça que tu m'as jeté ? Tu croyais que je te faisais du rentre dedans alors que j'étais avec Jasper ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, amusée.

- « Ouais. » Répondit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, gêné.

- « Ça me plaît. » Lui avoua-t-elle, enjôleuse.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent de nouveau.

- « C'est mon étage. » Lui indiqua-t-il avant de sortir.

Il se retourna sur elle et bloqua les portes pour ne pas qu'elles se referment.

- « Pour me faire pardonner, accepterais-tu de dîner avec moi ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

- « On oublie le bar ? »

- « On a dépassé ce stade. »

- « Ça paraît assez officiel un dîner tu ne trouves pas ? »

- « Et alors ? Ça te fait peur ? »

- « Je n'ai peur de rien. »

- « Vendredi, 20 heures ? »

- « Génial. Dit-elle en souriant. »

- « Génial. Répéta-t-il. »

Il lâcha alors les portes et lui adressa un dernier sourire avant qu'elles ne se referment.

* * *

_**Un nouveau chapitre de bouclé, le dernier relativement calme car le prochain marquera un nouveau tournant dans l'histoire. Et ce n'est forcément pas celui auquel vous vous attendez.  
**__**À la semaine prochaine, plein de bisous ! :)**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Bonjour tout le monde !  
Merci à tous du fond du coeur pour vos commentaires qui me donnent toujours un peu plus envie d'écrire cette fiction.  
Je vous poste donc le chapitre 5 qui marque un tournant dramatique dans l'histoire. Bonne lecture à tous, des bisous ! :) **_

* * *

Isabella s'admirait dans le miroir de sa chambre. Elle portait une petite robe noire classique, avec un maquillage plutôt léger et ses cheveux ondulés qui la rendait très séduisante. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'habiller de manière aussi sage. Quand elle sortait avec un homme, elle aimait les séduire avec une robe moulante rouge vif qui les faisait tous craquer. Chaque soirée passée en compagnie d'un homme se déroulait de la même manière : Elle les séduisait et couchait avec eux. Et ce soir, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : S'envoyer en l'air avec ce putain de chirurgien super sexy. Alors pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle accepte de dîner avec lui ? Un simple verre aurait suffit ! Cette soirée avec Edward s'annonçait différente et elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose.

La sonnette retentit. Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre, s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit avec le sourire.

Un sourire qui s'effaça à une vitesse vertigineuse quand elle vit qui était en face d'elle.

- « Jacob ? » S'exclama-t-elle, choquée.

- « Bonsoir mon amour. » La salua-t-il d'une voix séductrice.

Elle tenta de fermer la porte avec force mais Jacob l'en empêcha avec son pied. Puis, il la poussa à l'intérieur de l'appartement pour qu'il puisse rentrer à son tour.

- « Pars Jacob, tu ne devrais pas être là. » Dit-elle en s'éloignant le plus possible de lui.

- « Tu t'apprêtais à sortir peut-être ? C'est une très jolie robe que tu portes… Elle met parfaitement tes formes en valeurs… » Répondit-il en la déshabillant du regard.

- « Tu dois vraiment t'en aller. » Insista-t-elle, incapable d'empêcher ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

- « Pourquoi tu pleures mon ange ? C'est à cause de l'émotion ? Tu es heureuse de me voir ? »

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue et elle se recula de lui avec vivacité. Il sourit et se mit alors à faire le tour de l'appartement en y observant chaque recoin.

- « Pourquoi devrais-je m'en aller ? Ton plan cul, ce cher Paul, va bientôt arriver et tu ne veux pas qu'il rencontre ton mari ? Mais moi, ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire. » Ironisa Jacob.

Elle ne répondit pas, fuyant son regard. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et lui prit violemment le visage entre ses mains pour la forcer à le regarder.

- « Tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens Bella. Depuis toujours et à jamais. Toi et moi c'était écrit, on est fait pour être ensemble, c'est notre destinée. Et ça, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit. Tu te souviens ? C'était dans tes vœux lors de notre mariage. Toi et moi c'est pour l'éternité. Ou du moins jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

Puis, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir, il l'embrassa avec violence. Elle tenta de se dégager en le poussant mais celui-ci était bien trop fort pour elle. Elle eut envie de vomir quand elle sentit sa langue forcer le barrage de ses lèvres. En dernier recourt, elle la lui mordit violemment. Il se recula alors d'elle en la poussant contre le mur.

- « Espèce de salope ! » Hurla-t-il en passant son doigt sur sa langue.

- « Dégage d'ici avant que j'appelle la police ! » Dit-elle sur le même ton.

Il se mit à rire. Un rire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Ce genre de rire qui vous glace le sang. Il lui tourna alors le dos et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement. Il l'ouvrit et avant de disparaître, il se retourna une dernière fois vers elle.

- « Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura. Je t'en fais la promesse. » Affirma-t-il, sur de lui.

Et il partit. Bella, folle de rage, courut vers la porte et s'empressa de la fermer à double tour. Puis, elle s'appuya contre celle-ci et se laissa glisser au sol, versant un torrent de larmes.

* * *

Cette femme était le genre de personne qui avait toujours raison, bien trop sûr d'elle, remplie d'assurance, sans aucun doute ni scepticisme et dotée d'une fermeté implacable et d'un sacré culot. Il l'a connaissait depuis seulement deux semaines mais il l'avait parfaitement cerné. Isabella Swan était tout le contraire de ce qu'il aimait chez une femme. Et pourtant, il était là, ce soir, sur le pallier de son appartement, s'apprêtant à toquer pour l'emmener dîner dehors. Il courait droit à la catastrophe mais elle lui plaisait. Elle lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup et il était incapable de donner une seule raison du pourquoi elle l'attirait de cette manière alors qu'elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Il prit une grande inspiration et toqua. De longues secondes passèrent sans qu'elle ne vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Il frappa une deuxième fois et, après de longues minutes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Bella portait un jogging gris avec un t-shirt ample bien trop grand pour elle. Incapable de masquer sa surprise, Edward la dévisagea et vit les yeux rougis de sa collègue. Elle avait pleuré et il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer.

- « Isabella ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

- « Je suis désolée Edward, mais ça ne va pas être possible pour ce soir… » Répondit-elle avec difficulté, les sanglots dans sa voix étant toujours présents.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » S'enquit-il.

- « Ne le prend pas mal mais j'ai juste besoin d'être seule… »

Sa voix était faible. La jeune femme paraissait tellement fragile et chétive qu'il en fut désarçonné. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir devant lui celle qu'il voyait tous les jours depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital.

- « Tu es certaine de vouloir être seule ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- « Oui… »

- « Si tu veux parler, tu sais où me trouver… »

Elle acquiesça, incapable de parler davantage. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter de s'effondrer devant lui. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait lui raconter. Non pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'a soutienne ou qu'il l'a plaigne mais parce qu'elle avait honte. Elle avait tellement honte…

Un dernier sourire et il s'éloigna en direction de la sortie de l'immeuble. Elle le regarda partir avant de fermer la porte. Puis, elle se dirigea vers son portable, posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami. Après deux tonalités, il répondit.

- « Salut mon cœur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- « Je sais que tu sortais ce soir mais… Tu peux rentrer à l'appartement s'il te plaît ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot.

- « Bella ? Mon Dieu, tu m'inquiètes, pourquoi pleures-tu comme ça ?! »

- « J'ai besoin de toi… je t'en supplie… J'ai besoin de toi, il est revenu… »

Puis, prise de sanglots incontrôlables, elle fit tomber son téléphone sur le sol et se laissa une nouvelle fois glisser au sol, à bout de forces.

* * *

Isabella et Jasper entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment du département de police de Seattle. Une policière arriva alors à leur rencontre.

- « Isabella, comment allez-vous ? » Demanda la femme.

- « Si je réponds à cette question, je vais fondre en larmes, Karen. » Avoua Bella.

La policière interrogea alors Jasper du regard.

- « Jacob l'a agressé. » Affirma Jasper.

- « Agressé ? Agressé comment Isabella ? » Demanda Karen.

- « Il ne m'a pas agressé… Il a… »

- « Il t'a agressé Bella, je t'en prie, ne t'avise même pas de le défendre ! » S'énerva-t-il contre sa meilleure amie avant de reporter son attention sur la flic en face de lui. « Il l'a embrassé de force et l'a ouvertement menacé. »

- « Très bien, venez avec moi dans mon bureau. » Proposa la policière.

Isabella acquiesça et les trois s'y dirigèrent. Chacun prirent place sur un siège.

- « Racontez-moi. » Demanda Karen.

- « Il a frappé à ma porte. J'ai ouvert car je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, j'avais un rendez-vous. Mais c'était Jacob. J'ai voulu refermer la porte à son nez mais il m'en a empêché et m'a poussé à l'intérieur pour qu'il puisse rentrer à son tour. Je lui ai demandé de s'en aller mais il n'a pas voulu. Et il m'a embrassé de force, je l'ai repoussé en lui mordant la langue. Il m'a insulté. Et il a commencé à insinuer que je voyais un autre homme. Il était en colère. Alors il m'a dit que je n'étais qu'à lui, et que s'il ne pouvait pas m'avoir, personne ne m'aurait. J'ai eu tellement peur… »

Après son récit, Isabella ne put s'empêcher de fondre une nouvelle fois en larmes.

- « Depuis quand ne l'aviez-vous pas vu ? »

- « Il y a moins d'un mois. Au tribunal. »

- « Pour le divorce ? »

- « Il a fait appel. »

- « Je vois. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour qu'il ne s'approche plus jamais d'elle ? » Demanda Jasper.

- « Il n'a rien fait de mal à proprement parler… »

- « Vous vous fichez de moi ? Il n'a rien fait de mal ? Il l'a battu pendant des années et il revient pour la terroriser ! »

- « Il est toujours son mari. Et il n'y a aucune preuve comme quoi il la battait… Bella avait toujours refusé de porter plainte, et maintenant, c'est trop tard. Il y a prescription sachant qu'il n'y a plus aucune preuve physique des coups qu'elle a reçu. C'est donc la parole de Bella contre celle de Jacob. »

- « Je n'en reviens pas ! » Soupira Jasper, exaspéré.

- « Isabella peut toujours porter plainte… Et il sera convoqué au poste de police… Mais ça n'aboutira à rien. »

- « À part l'énerver encore plus… » Murmura Bella.

Jasper soupira avant de s'emparer de la main d'Isabella et de le serrer très fort, incapable de faire davantage pour elle.

* * *

Bella était allongée sur un lit, dans une des salles de gardes de l'hôpital, se remémorant sans cesse cette phrase qui l'a hantait.

_« Il est toujours son mari. Et il n'y a aucune preuve comme quoi il la battait… Bella avait toujours refusé de porter plainte, et maintenant, c'est trop tard. Il y a prescription sachant qu'il n'y a plus aucune preuve physique des coups qu'elle a reçu. »_

Karen avait raison. Elle n'avait jamais porté plainte contre lui. L'aimant trop pour lui causer du tort. Et aujourd'hui, elle s'en mordait les doigts.

Isabella avait demandé le divorce pour faute i ans, en invoquant pour motif les violences. Mais pour cela, la jeune femme devait prouver les faits à l'encontre de son conjoint et n'ayant jamais porté plainte, le juge avait conclu ces preuves irrecevables et le divorce n'avait pas été proclamé. S'en était suivi une vraie bataille juridique pour laquelle Bella ne s'en était pas sortie indemne.

Et aujourd'hui, il avait l'air plus déterminé que jamais à faire de sa vie un enfer. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre de voir ce qu'il lui réservait, sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. Parce qu'elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps qu'elle ne pourrait jamais gagner face à lui. Il était bien trop fort, et elle, bien trop fragile.

Il allait l'écraser. Et elle le laisserait probablement faire. Comme à chaque fois.

* * *

Jasper, Edward et Paul étaient à la cafétéria, assis autour d'une table avec un café dans leurs mains.

- « Je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'une sacrée dose de caféine pour cette nuit. Je suis crevée… » Affirma Jasper en baillant.

- « Tu n'as pas travaillé de la journée. Moi j'ai de vraies raisons d'être crevé. » Répondit Paul en baillant à son tour.

- « Mais toi, dans moins d'une heure, tu seras confortablement installé sous tes couvertures. Alors ne te plains pas. » L'avertit Jasper.

- « Oh je ne me plains pas, j'en suis même plutôt fière. Dit Paul en se levant de sa chaise. Je vais de ce pas "m'installer confortablement sous mes couvertures" Bonne nuit les gars et tachez de ne laisser mourir personne. »

- « Bonne nuit. » Répondirent Jasper et Edward simultanément.

Paul se dirigea vers la sortie de la cafétéria, laissant les deux hommes seuls autour de la table.

- « Jasper ? Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? » Demanda Edward après un long moment de silence.

- « Oui bien sur. »

- « Comment va Isabella ? »

- « Comment ça ? » S'enquit Jasper, sur ses gardes.

- « Je devais dîner avec elle hier soir. Et elle a annulé. Elle était vraiment mal, je m'inquiète pour elle. » Expliqua Edward.

- « Ok… Écoute Edward, je t'aime bien. Tu as l'air d'être un super gars. Mais elle est ma meilleure amie, alors je ne te dirais rien qu'elle ne veuille pas que je te dise. Bella n'aime pas parler de ses problèmes personnels, c'est un choix qui lui appartient. Alors si un jour, elle estime que tu dois être au courant, elle te mettra au courant. »

- « Bien. Je comprends. Mais… elle va mieux ? »

- « Demande lui. »

- « Ouais… »

- « Elle te plaît hein ? » Le questionna Jasper, visiblement très intéressé.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement et se leva de sa chaise.

- « Je dois aller bosser. » Le prévint-il.

Edward quitta alors la cafétéria sous le regard amusé de Jasper.

- « Tu ne sais pas dans quelle merde tu es en train de te foutre mon pauvre Edward. » Se dit-il avant de se lever à son tour.

* * *

Paul passa les portes de l'hôpital et se dirigea vers le parking pour rejoindre sa voiture. Et alors qu'il s'approchait, il se mit à chercher ses clés dans son sac quand soudain, le médecin entendit les crissements de pneus d'une voiture.

- « Qui est encore cet idiot ? » Se demanda-t-il à lui-même avant de se retourner pour observer ce qu'il se passait derrière lui.

Il vit alors un 4x4 filait à toute allure dans sa direction. Étant en plein milieu du parking, Paul se dégagea sur le côté pour éviter ce fou furieux qui manqua de l'écraser.

La voiture s'immobilisa ensuite quelques mètres devant lui et Paul, en colère contre ce dangereux conducteur, décida de s'avancer vers lui afin de lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Il frappa à la vitre du conducteur et le reconnut instantanément. Effrayé, Paul se recula. C'est alors que le conducteur ouvrit la fenêtre et brandit un revolver. Sans attendre une seconde supplémentaire et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, deux balles furent tirées. Paul suffoqua et s'écroula sur le sol tandis que la voiture démarra au quart de tour.

* * *

**_J'aime bien finir mes chapitres comme ça, c'est surement mon côté sadique qui ressort... :p  
La trame de l'histoire est définitivement mise en place, tout va commencer à s'accélérer et personne ne sera épargnée.  
Paul va-t-il s'en sortir ? Qui lui a tiré dessus ? Pourquoi ? Sera-t-il la seule victime ? ...  
A la semaine prochaine ! Des bisous :)_**


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois du fond du coeur pour toutes vos reviews si gentilles et encourageantes, j'aime vraiment écrire cette histoire...  
Il est certain que Jacob a dit certaines choses qui laissent penser qu'il est coupable, mais est-ce vraiment la réalité ? Ou est-ce simplement ce que je veux vous faire croire ? Ahah !  
Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent malgré qu'il soit un peu triste...  
On se retrouve en bas ! :)**_

* * *

Isabella était assise devant sa coiffeuse, habillée d'une robe noir, elle se brossait lentement les cheveux d'une main tremblante, le regard perdu. Elle ne pleurait pas parce qu'elle n'était pas malheureuse, parce qu'elle ne ressentait aucune douleur. C'était pire que tout parce qu'elle ne ressentait rien. Elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

- « Bella ? » L'appela Jasper qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, habillé d'un costume noir.

Elle l'entendit mais ne réagit pourtant pas. Elle ne cessait de se brosser les cheveux, encore et encore. Jasper soupira alors et s'approcha d'elle pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le miroir de la coiffeuse.

- « Ma chérie, nous devons y aller… » Lui murmura-t-il.

- « Je ne veux pas y aller. » Répondit-elle, froidement.

- « Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda-t-il surpris, avant de se mettre à genoux à ses côtés.

- « Parce que si je me rend à son enterrement pour lui dire au revoir, ça signifiera qu'il ne reviendra jamais et je ne pense pas que je peux gérer ça. »

- « Nous pouvons y faire face ensemble. »

Bella secoua la tête négativement.

- « Il est le seul à avoir réussi à me toucher là… » Dit-elle en posant une main sur son cœur.

- « Je suis tellement désolé… » Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

- « C'est de ma faute… »

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ma puce. »

- « Non, tu ne comprends pas ! » Continua-t-elle en se levant de son tabouret pour faire face à son meilleur ami. « C'est Jacob. »

- « Comment ça c'est Jacob ? » Répéta-t-il en se levant à son tour.

- « C'est lui qui l'a tué ! C'est Jacob ! Il a dit que s'il ne pouvait pas m'avoir, alors personne ne m'aurait ! Ce sont ses propres mots bordel ! » Lui expliqua-t-elle, en hurlant.

- « Bella, je t'en prie, il faut que tu te calmes. C'est normal d'être en colère… »

- « Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis en rage ! Une rage si terrible… Il va me le payer, tu comprends ?! »

- « Tu n'as aucune preuve que ce soit Jacob. »

- « Qui d'autre ?! Selon la police, ça ressemble à un règlement de compte ! On ne tire pas une première balle dans la poitrine d'un homme et une seconde entre ses deux yeux sans raison putain ! Pourquoi Jasper ? Pourquoi les gens que j'aime me sont toujours arrachés de force ? Pourquoi ? »

Puis, elle se laissa tomber, à genoux sur le sol, en larmes. Jasper, impuissant, s'agenouilla à nouveau pour la prendre dans ses bras. Et ils restèrent là, sans bouger, enlacés et unis dans la souffrance.

* * *

Paul était mort. Une seule balle avait suffit à lui ôter la vie. Une balle entre les deux yeux. Fatale. Si seulement son meurtrier ne s'était pas acharné, si seulement il s'était contenté du premier tir, peut-être aurait-il eu la chance de s'en sortir... Mais ce monstre ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de s'en sortir. Jacob ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. Oui, Bella était persuadée qu'il était coupable du meurtre de son amant. Et elle était là, assise sur un banc, dans cette église, face au cercueil de Paul, à le pleurer, à cause de lui. Comment avait-elle pu aimer un monstre ? Comment avait-elle pu l'épouser ? Comment avait-elle pu vivre sous le même toit que cette homme pendant tant d'années ? Comment avait-elle pu cautionner sa violence ? Si seulement elle avait réagie avant, Jacob serait derrière les barreaux, et Paul, en vie.

- « Bella… C'est à toi. » Entendit-elle.

Elle tourna la tête et vit Jasper qui l'encourageait par un sourire. Elle se leva alors du banc et se dirigea vers l'estrade de lecture, aux côtés du cercueil. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

- « Je… Je ne voulais pas faire de discours aujourd'hui. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Je savais que j'éclaterais en sanglot dés la fin de ma première phrase. Et Dieu seul sait à quel point je déteste pleurer en publique. Mais Paul m'a toujours poussé dans mes retranchements. Même mort, il y arrive encore. Il mérite que je fasse un effort pour lui en ce jour, il mérite que je lui dise tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur malgré que ce soit trop tard. On dit souvent que c'est quand on perd les choses, qu'on se rend compte à quel point on y tient. C'est en perdant une personne qu'on se rend compte du vide qu'elle laisse derrière elle. Je n'imaginais pas à quel point tout ça était vrai. Notre relation a toujours été compliquée. C'était des je t'aime, moi non plus à répétition et je lui ai fais beaucoup de mal. Je sais qu'il attendait toujours plus de moi et j'aurais tellement aimé tout lui donner. Je n'ai jamais su comment l'aimer. Je n'ai jamais réussi à le rendre heureux. Et je sais aussi que j'aurais du être moins égoïste et le laisser être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je l'aimais, certes à ma façon, mais je l'aimais. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. »

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, pour reprendre sa respiration, ravaler ses larmes et calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'affolait.

- « Ça me faisait tellement de bien de me dire que tu étais toujours là, à m'attendre. Ça me rendait tellement plus forte, mais tu n'as jamais su à quel point j'avais besoin de toi et tu ne le sauras jamais… »

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

- « Merci d'avoir été celui que tu as été pour moi… »

Puis elle ferma les yeux, et laissa ses larmes coulaient librement.

* * *

Edward entra dans la salle des résidents, un gobelet de café fumant dans sa main. Il s'approcha d'Isabella qui était assise sur le canapé, ses yeux ne cessant de fixer un point invisible sur le mur face à elle.

- « C'est pour toi. » Lui dit-il en lui tendant le café avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- « Merci. » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle prit une gorgé du liquide brûlant et soupira de bien être. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormi depuis 4 jours, la mort de Paul la hantait jusque dans ses cauchemars.

- « Ton discours était très beau. »

Isabella lui adressa un pauvre sourire avant de reprendre une gorgée.

- « J'ai été fiancé, il y a quelques années. Elle s'appelait Tanya. Elle était l'amour de ma vie. Et elle est morte. Leucémie foudroyante à un mois de notre mariage. »

Elle le regarda, surprise de son aveu.

- « Je crois que je n'en ai jamais autant voulu à la vie qu'à ce moment précis. On m'avait volé ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde, on me l'avait arraché de force et j'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir m'en remettre. Alors même si j'ignore l'état de la relation que tu entretenais avec Paul, je sais qu'il comptait pour toi, et je sais à quel point ça fait mal quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on aime. Je te dis tout ça pour que tu saches que je suis là si tu veux en parler. Et même si tu ne le veux pas, juste une présence auprès de toi peut, un tant soit peu, soulager ta peine. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, Isabella. Parce que je sais à quel point on a besoin d'être épauler dans un moment pareil… »

Puis, Edward lui prit la main qu'elle serra un peu plus fort.

* * *

- « Quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, je me suis dis que peut-être, tout allait s'arranger. » Avoua Bella, assise sur l'habituel canapé de sa psychologue.

- « Mais ? » Demanda Madame Robins.

- « Mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que ce bébé soit aussi malheureux que moi. Je savais qu'il n'y avait plus d'avenir possible. »

- « Donc vous avez avorté. »

- « Oui. »

- « Vous avez avorté car, au fond de votre cœur, vous saviez déjà que c'était fini entre vous ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Mais vous êtes tout de même restée avec lui 3 ans après cet avortement. Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que j'avais l'espoir qu'il allait changer. Tout le monde a le droit d'espérer. Il en valait la peine. »

- « Et aujourd'hui, croyez-vous encore qu'il en valait la peine ? »

- « Non. Il a gâché ma vie. Car même si je me suis enfin débarrassée de lui, mon avenir reste incertain. »

- « Parce qu'il y a eu des complications lors de votre IVG ? »

- « À cause de lui, je ne pourrais peut-être plus jamais avoir d'enfants. »

- « Vous regrettez donc cet avortement ? »

- « Oui. »

Madame Robins nota ces éléments sur son petit calepin sous le regard de sa patiente.

- « Voulez-vous me parler de Paul ? » Demanda la psychologue.

Isabella la regarda, surprise.

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que c'est mon boulot. » Répondit-t-elle, amusée.

- « Je sais ça mais ce n'est pas notre sujet habituel… »

- « Vous pensez que Jacob est le seul sujet dont nous pouvons parler ? »

- « J'ai fais appel à vous pour lutter contre mes anciens démons, pour réapprendre à vivre sans lui. Donc parler de Paul est hors sujet à mes yeux. »

- « Paul vous a permis de lutter contre vos anciens démons. Paul vous a permis de réapprendre à vivre sans Jacob. »

- « Et il est mort. Fin de l'histoire. »

- « Pourquoi vous comportez vous de manière si froide, Isabella ? »

- « Je ne me comporte pas comme telle. »

- « Ne me mentez pas. Avez-vous oublié à qui vous parliez ? Le mensonge ne fonctionne pas avec moi. »

Isabella baissa les yeux.

- « Que me cachez vous, Isabella ? »

- « Je ne peux pas vous en parler. »

- « Pourquoi ? On peut tout se dire vous et moi. Aucun sujet n'est tabou. »

- « Vous allez penser que je suis folle et toutes ces années de suivies de psychologiques vous paraitront comme une perte de temps. »

- « Je serais toujours de votre côté. »

- « Je crois que Jacob a tué Paul. »

- « Vous le croyez ? »

- « J'en suis sur. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Il n'acceptera jamais que je refasse ma vie avec un autre homme. Il tuera toute personne essayant de m'arracher à lui. »

- « Et que voulez-vous faire ? »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Vraiment. »

- « Lui faire payer. »

- « Comment ? »

- « J'aimerais lui faire subir la même chose que ce qu'il m'a fait vivre. »

- « Vous voulez vous venger de ce qu'il vous a fait subir. »

- « Oui. »

- « Vous ne voulez donc pas venger la mort de Paul. »

- « Mais si… » Répondit Isabella en haussant les sourcils.

- « Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous venez de me dire, Isabella. »

- « Vous m'embrouillez. » Se défendit-elle.

- « Non. Je ne vous embrouille pas, je vous pousse simplement à vous exprimer. Vous avez convaincu votre cerveau de penser que Jacob était le meurtrier de Paul. Vous êtes en train de faire une sorte de transfert. Comme vous avez été incapable de lui faire payer ce qu'il vous a fait, vous voulez faire en sorte qu'il paie pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas commis. »

- « Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'il ne l'a pas commis ? » S'énerva la jeune femme.

- « Et comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'il l'a commis ? » Insista calmement Madame Robins.

- « Très bien. » Conclut Bella en se levant du canapé pour se précipiter vers la sortie du bureau.

- « Où allez-vous Isabella ? »

- « Trouvez des preuves ! » Affirma-t-elle avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Isabella entra dans le poste de police de Seattle et se dirigea vers l'accueil d'un pas décidé.

- « Je peux vous aider madame ? » Demanda un policier.

- « Je suis Isabella Swan et j'aimerais parler à l'agent Karen Field. »

- « Elle est actuellement en entretien téléphonique et elle en a surement pour un petit moment, je peux peut-être moi-même vous aider. »

- « Je connais le nom du meurtrier de Paul Lahote. » Annonça Bella, sur de ce qu'elle avançait.

Le policier fixa longuement Isabella puis s'empara de son téléphone et composa un numéro.

- « Agent Field, Mademoiselle Swan aimerait vous parler. C'est urgent. » Dit-il sous le regard satisfait de Bella.

Bella passa la porte d'entrée et entra de son appartement. Jasper lui sauta dessus la seconde suivante.

- « Merci mon Dieu, je pensais que tu n'allais jamais rentrer ! S'exclama-t-il, surexcité.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » Demanda Bella en allant déposer son sac à main sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- « J'ai besoin de ta voiture… Je t'en supplie, dis moi oui, dis moi oui, dis moi oui… »

- « Pourquoi tu as besoin de ma voiture ? Où est la tienne ? »

- « Elle est en panne. J'ai un rendez-vous super important ce soir, j'allais partir il y a 30 minutes et elle a refusé de démarrer ! J'appellerais un garagiste demain à la première heure mais là, j'ai besoin d'une voiture maintenant. »

- « Avec qui est ce rendez-vous super important ? Pas l'infirmière de pédiatrie, quand même ? »

- « Nooooon… »

- « J'espère. »

- « Alors ? »

Isabella sourit puis s'empara de ses clés de voiture et les lui tendit.

- « T'es un amour. » Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa meilleure amie.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte.

- « Bonne soirée, bébé. Je t'aime ! » Cria-t-il alors que la porte était déjà fermée.

Le sourire d'Isabella s'effaça ensuite et elle se dirigea vers son sac à main pour sortir un feuillie pliée en 4. Elle la déplia et la parcourut du regard. La feuille était une copie d'une plainte qu'elle venait de déposer à l'encontre de Jacob Black.

_ Karen arriva précipitamment dans le hall d'accueil du commissariat pour rejoindre Bella, qui l'attendait, assise sur une chaise. _

_- « Bella, vous allez bien ? » S'enquit Karen. _

_- « Jacob a tué Paul. » _

_- « Suivez-moi dans mon bureau. » _

_Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent alors dans le bureau de Karen et s'installèrent. _

_- « Racontez-moi. » _

_- « Il m'a menacé, vous vous souvenez ? » _

_- « Oui. »_

_- « Je viens porter plainte. » _

_- « Très bien… » Répondit Karen, désarçonnée par son violent changement de comportement. « Pourquoi ce revirement ? » _

_- « Parce que je vais faire de sa vie un enfer. Tout ce qui sera possible de faire à son encontre, je veux le faire. » _

_- « Dans quel but ? »_

_- « Me défendre. Il a tué Paul, je ne le laisserais plus jamais faire de mal à qui que se soit. »_

Isabella soupira de bien être. C'était terminé d'avoir peur de lui. Il lui avait prit l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour elle. La guerre était déclarée.

Inconsciemment, elle se mit à sourire. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, c'était un sourire sincère. Elle dézippa la fermeture éclaire de sa robe blanche et la fit glisser le long de son corps jusqu'au sol puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

* * *

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans tout l'appartement. Isabella fut alors sortie violemment de son sommeil, confortablement installée dans son bain à bulles autrefois bien chaud. Elle frissonna et s'empressa de sortir pour s'emmitoufler dans une serviette. Puis elle se mit à courir vers la porte d'entrée pour vérifier par son judas.

- « Edward. » Se dit-elle, surprise de le voir sur le pas de sa porte.

Elle se regarda de la tête au pied. Cheveux mouillés, peau toute ruisselante, habillée d'une serviette qui ne couvrait presque rien. Tenue validée. Elle ouvrit la porte en souriant.

- « Salut Edward. » Dit-elle en souriant.

Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement en vue de l'expression effroyable sur le visage de son collègue.

- « Edward ? »

- « Jasper a eu un accident de voiture. C'est grave. »

Son cœur rata un battement, elle crut manquer d'oxygène. Ses jambes se mirent à flageoler et Edward s'empressa de la maintenir pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

**_TADAM... Toutes mes excuses d'avoir coupé là, je suis sincèrement désolée... Ou pas ! :p  
À la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures... Tout ne fait que commencer... Bisous ! _**


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Bonjour tout le monde :) Me voici pour poster un nouveau chapitre comme convenu. Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez aimé le chapitre précédent malgré la mort de Paul et l'accident de Jasper. Mais n'oubliez surtout pas que les apparences sont trompeuses et que rien n'est encore joué, Bella reste persuadée que Jacob est le responsable de ce carnage mais elle n'a aucune preuve, elle se laisse déborder par toutes ses émotions et a perdu toute son objectivité. **  
_

_**Désolée pour celle que j'ai fais pleurer, c'était pas mon but, mais vu que j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en écrivant l'enterrement de Paul, je me suis dis que ça n'allait surement pas laisser indifférentes certaines ahah :p  
**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires si précieux... **_

_**Bonne lecture ! :) **_

* * *

_Bip, Bip, Bip… _Ce son assourdissant mais régulier rassurait Bella, assise au chevet de Jasper, cloué dans un lit d'hôpital depuis 2 jours. Paupières closes, le bip de la machine était la seule preuve que son meilleur ami était toujours vivant. Il était dans le coma depuis 48 heures et elle ignorait quand il allait se réveiller. Ou même s'il allait se réveiller un jour. Le diagnostic avait été sans appel : Hématome sous dural à la suite d'une commotion cérébrale.

À l'extérieur de la chambre, Edward et Rosalie observaient Bella depuis quelques minutes déjà.

- « Elle n'est pas sortie de la chambre une seule fois depuis que Jasper y est entré. » Affirma Rosalie.

- « Je lui ai apporté un plat toute à l'heure. »

Les deux collègues observèrent alors le plat encore complet à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle n'y avait pas touchée.

- « J'ai peur d'entrer. » Avoua la jeune femme.

- « Pourquoi ? » Demanda Edward, surpris.

- « Mon frère et moi, on n'a jamais été si proche qu'il l'est avec Bella. J'ai toujours été un peu jalouse de leur relation, je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi il ne m'aimait pas autant qu'elle. Je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver ma place entre eux. »

- « Ta place est au chevet de ton frère. »

Le bipper de Rosalie sonna.

- « Sauvez par le gong. » Dit-elle en vérifiant l'appel. « Je dois y aller. S'il y a quoi que se soit… »

- « Je te préviendrais. »

Rosalie sourit et s'éclipsa au détour du couloir après avoir adresser un dernier regard à son frère. Edward la regarda s'en aller puis reporta son attention sur Bella. Il se décida alors d'entrer dans la chambre.

- « Salut. » Lui dit-il.

- « Salut. » Répondit-elle sans quitter Jasper du regard.

- « Bella. » Soupira Edward. « Ça fait 2 jours que tu n'as pas bougé de cette chambre. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi manger, prendre une douche et te reposer ou même prendre 10 minutes dans la salle des résidents pour te rafraichir… »

- « Je ne veux pas le laisser seul. »

- « Je reste avec lui. »

- « Non. Je reste. »

- « Très bien. » Dit-il en installant une chaise aux côtés de sa collègue pour s'y asseoir.

- « Ils m'ont parlé de mort cérébrale. »

- « Le pronostic vital dépend de l'importance de ses lésions, de l'âge et de l'état général de Jasper avant l'accident. Jasper est jeune et en bonne santé. Ses chances de guérisons sont donc grandes. Ils t'ont parlé de mort cérébrale parce qu'ils sont obligés de te parler de toutes les possibilités. Tu le sais, tu es médecin. »

- « Pourquoi il n'a pas freiné, Edward ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré. « Jasper a toujours été prudent au volant, comment est-ce qu'il a pu foncer dans cet arbre sur une route droite ?! »

- « J'en sais rien, Bella… J'en sais rien… »

- « Comment je vais faire s'il ne se réveille jamais ? Il est ma seule raison d'être sur cette terre, je n'ai personne d'autre que lui dans ma vie… »

Il vit que les mains de la jeune femme commencèrent à trembler, puis cette dernière porta une main à son cœur et commença à suffoquer, elle était en train d'étouffer. Edward comprit bien vite que Bella était victime d'une crise d'angoisse. Il se leva alors immédiatement de sa chaise et s'agenouilla devant elle en posant sa main sur celle de Bella, au niveau de son cœur.

- « Bella, regarde-moi. Regarde moi dans les yeux. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- « Il faut que tu respires. Respire profondément. D'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça, terrorisée.

- « Inspire. »

Elle inspira.

- « Expire. »

Elle expira.

- « Encore. Inspire. »

Elle inspira. Puis expira. Elle réitéra cette manœuvre durant quelques minutes et sentit alors ses muscles se détendre. Elle put repenser clairement quand les battements de son cœur commencèrent à ralentir pour enfin reprendre une allure normale.

- « Ça va mieux ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, encore déboussolée parce qu'il venait de se passer. Les crises d'angoisses pouvaient réellement être effrayantes.

- « Merci. » » Lui dit-elle.

Il sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. À ce moment-même, quelqu'un toqua à la baie vitrée de la chambre. Les deux se tournèrent et virent des policiers à l'extérieur. Isabella reconnut Karen qui lui fit signe de se rendre dans le couloir. La jeune femme regarda alors Jasper, inquiète.

- « Je te promets qu'il ne va rien lui arriver. Je suis là, je reste avec lui, je ne le quitte pas. Ok ? » Lui promit Edward.

- « Ok. » Dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

Elle sortit de la chambre et rejoignit Karen, qui était accompagnée de deux autres policiers.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Karen ? »

- « La voiture vous appartenait, c'est bien ça ? »

- « Oui. »

Karen lança un regard inquisiteur aux deux policiers derrière elle.

- « Karen ? »

- « La route était une ligne droite, Bella. Il n'a donc pas freiné. Mais jusque là, ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait foncé dans cet arbre. La ville est, comme vous le savez, équipée de caméra de surveillance. Nous avons donc pu récupérer les vidéos de cette fameuse route. »

- « Et ? »

- « Sur cette caméra, on peut très bien voir votre voiture roulait à la vitesse autorisée, on voit ensuite une voiture arrivait en sens inverse. Jusque là, tout va bien. Mais cette même voiture, alors qu'elle va bientôt croiser Jasper, donne un violent coup de volant et se retrouve sur la route de Jasper, en face à face. Il a eu à peine le temps de se déporter pour ensuite foncer dans l'arbre. Bella, tout porte à croire que quelqu'un a voulu causer cet accident. »

Bella lança un regard horrifié à Karen.

- « Vous avez pu remonter au conducteur de la voiture ? »

- « C'était un 4x4 noir. Et selon les témoins sur le parking de l'hôpital le jour où Paul s'est fait tiré dessus, c'est la même voiture. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. »

- « Jacob… »

- « J'ai vérifié Bella. Il n'a pas de 4x4 noir et il n'en a pas loué récemment. »

- « Il a très bien pu utiliser un faux nom. Ou demander à quelqu'un d'autre de louer le 4x4 pour lui... Enfin, pas besoin d'être flic pour savoir que tout ça est possible ! Il veut tuer tous les hommes qui sont proches de moi Karen ! C'est forcément lui. »

- « Non, Bella. Ce n'était pas Jasper qui était visé. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Les freins de votre voiture ont été sabotés. Celui qui a foncé dans Jasper savait qu'il n'aurait pas la possibilité de freiner. Personne ne pouvait deviner que ce n'était pas vous qui prendrait le volant cette nuit là. »

- « Attendez, vous essayer de me dire que ? … »

- « Que la personne qui aurait du être victime de cet accident, c'était vous, Bella. »

Bella déglutit, épouvantée.

* * *

Edward était allongé depuis déjà un long moment sur un des lits d'une salle de repos avant que Bella n'entre à son tour. Ils ne dirent rien, ils ne cessaient simplement pas de se fixer, yeux dans les yeux. Puis, sans jamais quitter son regard, Bella ferma la porte et enclencha le verrou. Toutes pensées cohérentes avaient alors quitter l'esprit d'Edward qui observait, silencieusement, sa collègue s'approchait lentement de lui. Il se redressa de façon à se retrouver en position assise sur le lit et Bella en profita pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

- « Bella… » Murmura-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

- « Chut… » Répondit-elle en déposant un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

Puis, lentement, elle approcha son visage de celui d'Edward jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

- « J'en peux plus d'attendre. Le destin est visiblement contre nous, il n'arrête pas de déjouer tous nos plans alors je prends les devants. »

- « Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Tu es chamboulée par ce qui est arrivé à… »

Cette fois, ce fut sa propre bouche qu'elle utilisa pour le faire taire. Elle venait de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et sans attendre son approbation, elle approfondit le baiser en laissant sa langue allait à la rencontre de celle d'Edward. Puis, elle mit fin au baiser aussi vite qu'elle l'avait débuté et attrapa son propre t-shirt bleu, réservé aux chirurgiens, qu'elle passa au dessus de sa tête. Elle se retrouva alors à moitié nue sur les genoux de son collègue.

- « Bella… » Murmura-t-il, ses mains posées sur la taille de la jeune femme.

- « Tu veux m'aider ? »

- « Bien sur que je veux t'aider mais… »

- « Alors fais moi tout oublier. Fais moi perdre la tête. »

Edward la regarda longuement, droit dans les yeux, puis, ne pouvant plus lutter contre le désir qui l'envahissait, il lui prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il l'a bascula sur le lit de façon à ce qu'elle soit allongée sur le dos sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Bella se débarrassa alors du t-shirt de son nouvel amant. Edward frissonna de plaisir en sentant les mains de la jeune femme parcourir son dos avant de descendre jusqu'à ses fesses. Sentant l'empressement grandir dans son bas ventre, il quitta la bouche de Bella avant de déposer ses lèvres dans son cou jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand elle sentit les mains d'Edward faire descendre avec lenteur les bretelles de son soutien-gorge pour libérer ses seins. Puis, sans attendre, la langue du chirurgien titilla l'un de ces tétons durcis de plaisir. Les doigts de Bella se perdirent dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui continuaient de découvrir son corps avec sa bouche. Il fit ensuite glisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes fines et remonta ses mains en les caressant avec une lenteur douloureuse pour Bella qui le désirait plus que tout à cet instant précis.

- « Edward… »

Il la regarda, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

- « Supplie-moi. » Lui murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

- « Je t'en prie. Je t'en supplie… »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

- « Je te veux toi. »

- « Que veux-tu de moi ? »

- « Edward ! » Dit-elle, impatiente et à bout de force.

Il se mit à sourire une nouvelle fois avant de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute du soutien gorge de Bella puis, sans attendre, il lui arracha un gémissement quand il glissa sa main dans sa culotte trempée de désir.

- « On dirait que Mademoiselle est déjà prête… » Constata Edward, satisfait.

- « Je suis prête depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu dans le hall de l'hôpital. »

Il rit de son aveu puis, doucement, il pénétra un doigt dans le sexe de Bella. Un long râle de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il commença ses vas et viens.

- « Plus vite. » Lui dit-elle.

- « Non. Pas encore. » Répondit-il en lui insérant un second doigt.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un énième gémissement quant il retira ses doigts afin de se débarrasser du dernier bout de tissu.

Toujours dans la même position, Bella glissa une de ses mains dans le devant du pantalon d'Edward et s'empara de sa verge. Elle vit la mâchoire du jeune homme se crisper dés qu'elle commença son mouvement.

- « Oh mon Dieu… » Murmura-t-il, envahi par le plaisir. « Je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre longtemps comme ça, je crois… »

- « Tant mieux. » Répondit-elle, le regard affamé.

- « Très bien. Vos désirs sont des ordres Mademoiselle Swan. »

Il se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son boxer à grande vitesse avant de s'allonger de nouveau sur le corps nu de Bella. Leurs lèvres se joignirent pour un long baiser passionné tandis que les mains d'Edward s'emparèrent des jambes de Bella afin de les écarter. Il laissa sa verge caresser le sexe de Bella pendant quelques secondes avant de la pénétrer d'un brusque coup de rein. La jeune femme cria de plaisir face au violent assaut de son amant. Ils se regardèrent ensuite dans les yeux et Edward débuta ses vas et viens tout en prenant soin de caresser du bout de sa langue le téton de Bella. D'abord tendre, il commença ensuite à donner de violents à-coups, à chaque fois de plus en plus rapidement. À un tel point que Bella était en train de perdre la tête face à cette explosion de plaisir qu'elle ressentait au creux de son bas ventre.

- « Rejoins-moi bébé. » Lui dit-il, d'une voix rauque.

Et quand il sentit le vagin de Bella se resserrait sur sa verge, il jouit à son tour.

À bout de souffle, il s'écrasa de tout son poids sur elle. Elle le serra alors de ses bras et ferma les yeux, épanouie. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, elle brisa le silence.

- « Tu me prêtes ta voiture ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

* * *

Isabella était assise au volant de la voiture d'Edward, garée sur le trottoir, face à un immeuble où de nombreux hommes en costumes en sortaient.

Et c'est là qu'elle le vit, lui, ce monstre, riant aux éclats avec ses collègues. Comment pouvait-il encore rire après les atrocités qu'il avait commises ? Comment osait-il encore respirer après avoir voler la vie de Paul ? Comment osait-il encore se montrer en public après avoir causer l'accident de Jasper ?

Elle ouvrit la fermeture éclaire de son sac à main et s'empara du revolver caché à l'intérieur avant de le dissimuler dans la poche de son manteau. Puis, elle ouvrit la portière et se dirigea vers lui, prête à tout pour les venger.

* * *

_**Je suppose que vous avez tous compris qui Bella observe dans la voiture... :)  
Concernant le lemon, c'est la première fois que j'en écris un, je ne maîtrise pas encore vraiment cette partie de mes histoires mais j'essaie de m'améliorer continuellement en espérant qu'il vous aura tout de même plût.**_

_**A la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures ! Des bisous ! **_


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui me remplissent de bonheur ! **_

_**Il y a de cela quelques chapitres, tout le monde était persuadé que Jacob était le meurtrier de Paul et le responsable de l'accident de Jasper. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que certaines d'entre vous commençaient par en douter... Votre question sur sa culpabilité trouvera sa réponse dans ce même chapitre. **_

_**Et sans attendre, le voici.**_

_**A tout de suite, un peu plus bas. :) **_

* * *

Edward tendit une laisse de billets au chauffeur de taxi et sortit du véhicule, garé face au commissariat. Il observa l'immeuble et soupira avant de passer les portes battantes. Il se dirigea vers le secrétariat où s'y trouvait un jeune policier.

- « Monsieur, puis-je vous aider ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Je viens payer la caution de Mademoiselle Isabella Swan. » Répondit Edward.

- « Un instant je vous prie. »

Le policier tapota sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

- « Isabella Swan vous dites ? » Répéta-t-il.

- « Oui, c'est bien ça. »

Le regard rivé sur son écran, le policier continuait sa recherche.

- « Je suis désolé mais je n'ai aucune personne enregistrée à ce nom. Êtes-vous sur qu'elle est dans ce commissariat ? »

- « Certain, elle m'a appelé il y a moins de 30 minutes ! »

- « Quand a-t-elle été arrêtée ? »

- « J'en sais rien moi, il y a quelques heures ! »

Une nouvelle fois, il tapota sur son clavier.

- « Ah ! J'ai une certaine Isabella, arrêtée vers 17 heures, après avoir agressée un homme en pleine rue. Mais son nom de famille est Black. »

- « Ce n'est pas elle dans ce cas. »

- « Monsieur Cullen ? » Entendit-elle derrière lui.

Edward se retourna alors et vit Karen.

- « Oh, bonsoir. Je suis ici pour payer la caution d'Isabella mais ce cher monsieur dit qu'elle n'est pas ici. » Dit Edward sur un ton ironique.

- « Suivez-moi. »

Edward lança un regard mauvais au policier derrière lui et suivit Karen dans l'enceinte même du commissariat.

Ils traversèrent un long couloir sombre avant d'arriver devant une porte où était inscrit « Salle d'interrogatoire ». Karen ouvrit alors cette même porte et entra dans la pièce, accompagné du jeune homme. À l'intérieur se trouvait Bella, assise, seule autour d'une table. Dés qu'elle vit son collègue, elle lui adressa un petit sourire timide. Karen s'assit en face de la jeune femme et invita Edward à l'imiter.

- « Nous ne sommes plus enregistrés. Tout ce qui se dit dans cette pièce restera dans cette pièce, c'est clair ? » Demanda Karen.

- « Oui. » Répondirent simultanément les deux amants.

- « L'arme que j'ai trouvée dans votre manteau lors de votre arrestation a disparu. »

- « Une arme ? » S'exclama Edward, surpris.

- « Comment ça disparu ? » Continua Bella.

- « J'ai fais en sorte qu'elle soit accidentellement perdue. »

- « Oh… Je vois… Vous n'étiez pas obligée Karen, je ne veux en aucun cas que vous ayez des problèmes à cause de moi. »

- « Vous ne voulez pas que j'aie des problèmes à cause de vous ? Très bien ! Alors arrêtez vos conneries bon sang ! Je vous aime beaucoup Bella, et je vous ai promis il y a sept ans maintenant que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger. Mais si vous vous mettez à jouer avec le feu et à mettre votre vie en danger juste pour le plaisir, on va avoir un problème toutes les deux ! » S'emporta Karen, chamboulée.

- « Je suis désolée… »

- « Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez faire avec cette arme Isabella ? Vous vouliez le tuer ? Vous vouliez le tuer et finir votre vie en prison ?! Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il mérite que vous gâchiez votre vie pour lui ? »

- « Il me l'a déjà gâché. »

- « Pourquoi maintenant dans ce cas ? Pourquoi vous réveillez-vous tant d'années après ?! »

- « Parce qu'il s'en est pris aux gens que j'aime ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Il n'y a aucune preuve que ce soit lui bordel ! »

- « Qui d'autre ? »

Le ton avait monté entre les deux jeunes femmes et Edward observait la scène, penaud. Il ne comprenait rien à la conversation. Qui était l'homme dont elles parlaient ? Pourquoi Isabella avait cette arme ? Voulait-elle vraiment le tuer ? Était-elle une meurtrière ? … Il était perdu. Il avait couché avec cette femme il y a seulement quelques heures et elle l'avait déjà embarqué dans une histoire visiblement sordide… Mais qui était Isabella Swan ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il vit alors Karen et Bella se levaient de leurs chaises et comprit que la dispute était terminée.

* * *

Edward et Bella descendirent ensemble les marches des escaliers du commissariat.

- « Ou suis-je censé récupérer ma voiture ? » Demanda Edward avec froideur.

- « Elle est garée à quelques rues d'ici. On peut s'y rendre à pied. »

- « Ok. »

Bella observa son amant du coin de l'œil, il avait le regard fixé face à lui, impénétrable.

- « Edward ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

- « Merci de m'avoir dépanné. Il est évident que je te rendrais l'argent dés demain. »

Toujours aucune réponse, il ne fit qu'hocher vaguement la tête. Elle lui attrapa alors la main et ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher. Il se décida enfin à regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux.

- « Je sais que tu es en colère. Je suis désolée de t'avoir embarqué là-dedans… Si j'avais pu faire autrement, tu n'aurais pas été la personne que j'aurais appelée mais Paul est mort et Jasper est dans le coma je te signale. »

- « C'est vrai que je n'aurais pas du être ton premier choix, après tout je suis seulement celui avec qui tu as couché il y a moins de trois heures. Ce n'est pas grand chose, tu me diras. » Répondit-il, hargneux.

- « Faut savoir ce que tu veux ! Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches au juste ? »

- « Et bien, pour commencer, qui es-tu ? »

- « Comment ça qui je suis ? Tu sais qui je suis, non ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise par la question.

- « Qui es-tu, vraiment ? » Insista-t-il. « Quel est ton nom, Bella ? »

- « Black. Mon nom est Black. Mais mon nom de jeune fille est Swan. »

- « Ton nom de jeune fille ? Tu es donc… »

- « Je suis mariée, oui. » Dit-elle pour terminer sa phrase.

- « J'hallucine ! » S'exclama Edward.

Secouant la tête, il se mit de nouveau à marcher, la laissant seule au milieu du trottoir. Bella se mit alors à courir après lui et lui attrapa de nouveau le bras. Cette fois, il ne se laissa pas faire et se débattit pour qu'elle le lâche.

- « Je suis un véritable idiot. » Avoua-t-il en soupirant.

- « Mais non… » Tenta-t-elle pour le calmer.

- « Mais bien sur que si ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je connaissais ta réputation de marie couche toi là et que pourtant, je me suis laissé embobiner ! »

Les paroles d'Edward la blessèrent au plus haut point. Bella était désarçonnée par l'insulte. Sous le choc, elle ne contrôla pas sa main qui allait gifler Edward. Comment osait-il l'insulter de cette façon après le moment qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble ? La brûlure sur sa paume lui donnait l'indication que la joue du jeune homme devait probablement être tout aussi douloureuse. Incapable de le regarder dans les yeux une seconde de plus, elle tourna les talons et partit le plus loin possible de lui. Et il ne fit rien pour la retenir.

* * *

En montant les escaliers la menant à son appartement, Bella se mit à fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés. Sur les nerfs, la jeune femme perdit vite patience et versa le contenu entier du sac à main sur le sol. Elle put alors enfin mettre la main sur ses clés dans ce capharnaüm et alors qu'elle s'agenouilla pour les attraper, une main s'en empara avant. Son regard se posa en premier lieu sur les jambes de cet inconnu puis, remonta le long de son corps avant que leurs regards ne se croisèrent. Jacob. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se redressa avec vivacité pour lui faire face. Être à genoux devant lui était devenu insupportable. C'était du passé et il ne se réitérera plus jamais.

- « Bonsoir Bella. » La salua-t-il.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle en le défiant du regard.

- « J'ai appris que ta garde à vue avait déjà pris fin… Ça aide d'avoir des amis flics n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Tu devrais faire attention dans ce cas. »

- « C'est une menace ? »

- « Non, une promesse. »

- « Il paraît que tu penses que j'ai tué ton plan cul. »

- « Ne parle pas de lui de cette manière. »

Elle le pointait du doigt d'un air menaçant ce qui fit sourire Jacob.

- « Je ne supporte plus de te voir sourire. Tu me donnes envie de vomir. » Avoua-t-elle spontanément.

Le sourire de son mari disparût immédiatement et sa mâchoire se crispa ce qui ne rassura pas Bella qui recula d'un pas.

- « Tu as peur de moi. » Constata-t-il.

- « Tu rêves. »

- « J'ai été aussi monstrueux que ça pour que tu oses penser que je suis un meurtrier ? »

Le cœur de Bella se mit à battre à la chamade en entendant ses mots. Comment osait-il poser ce genre de question ? Comment osait-il douter de la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligée pendant autant d'années ?

- « Tu m'as battu, humilié et rabaissé, Jacob ! Pendant des années ! Comment oses-tu t'amener ici et insinuer que je n'ai aucune raison de penser que tu es le responsable de tout ça ?! »

- « Je t'aimais, Bella. Je t'aimais à en mourir. Et je n'ai pas su gérer l'amour que je te portais. Ce que je ressentais était tellement fort que j'en ai perdu la raison… J'agis comme un dingue en ta présence. Même 7 ans après, quand je te vois avec un autre homme, je vois rouge. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que ce que j'avais fais était impardonnable. A vrai dire, je n'ai compris que très récemment que tu avais eu raison de me quitter. Je l'ai compris il y a quelques jours, quand j'ai été convoqué au commissariat, à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé dans ton appartement, après que tu ais porté plainte contre moi. Ça a été comme un électrochoc. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi à cause de ça ? Je ne pourrais même pas te l'expliquer, je ne le comprends pas moi-même. La seule chose que je sais à cet instant précis, c'est que je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, Isabella. Et dans l'idéal, j'aimerais que ce soit réciproque, mais je sais que c'est terminé entre nous et je l'accepte. Je te laisse partir. Je te souhaite de trouver l'homme de ta vie, celui qui t'aimera et te respectera, qui ne te fera jamais de mal, celui dont tu n'auras jamais peur. »

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Bella, désarçonné après cette déclaration. Jacob, quant à lui, sortit un dossier de sa pochette qu'il lui tendit. Elle le regarda avec incompréhension.

- « Ce sont les papiers du divorce, signés. » Affirma-t-il.

Elle attrapa le dossier de ses mains tremblantes.

- « Je n'ai pas tué Paul, et je n'ai pas causé l'accident de Jasper. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire après tout ce que je t'ai fais subir mais… Bella, je ne suis pas responsable… Je te le promets… »

Elle acquiesça, les joues inondées de larmes.

- « Je pars Bella. Je quitte les États Unis. Je suis accueilli dans un centre d'accueil pour auteur de violences conjugales. »

- « Un centre d'accueil ? » Répéta-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

- « C'est une association qui va m'aider à mettre des mots sur mon comportement et à le modifier. »

Elle acquiesça et il s'approcha d'elle pour lui caresser doucement le visage. Automatiquement, elle se recula une nouvelle fois de lui. Il lui adressa alors un sourire rempli de tristesse.

- « Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner… » Avoua-t-elle.

- « Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, je ne le mérite pas. Adieu Bella, et soit heureuse. »

Puis, il posa une dernière fois son regard rempli de larmes sur le visage de sa future ex-femme et tourna les talons avant de disparaître dans les escaliers. Isabella se mit alors à sangloter et s'écroula sur le sol, ne supportant plus ce trop plein d'émotions.

* * *

Bella entra dans son appartement en s'essuyant le visage de sa main. Son visage était marqué par cette longue crise de larmes et elle s'était enfin décidée à entrer. Épuisée, elle avait besoin de s'allonger sur son lit et de garder ses paupières clauses pendant des heures entières et oublier ces derniers jours qui l'avaient tant fait souffrir… Elle s'emmitoufla sous les couvertures, pensive. Jacob avait l'air profondément sincère, et malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour déterminer à quel moment il disait vrai. Et c'était indéniable, il n'était pas responsable. Mais alors qui ? Qui avait tué de sang froid Paul sur le parking de l'hôpital ? Qui avait saboté les freins de sa voiture ? Avait-on voulu vraiment tuer Jasper ou Karen avait-elle raison et c'était finalement elle seule qui était menacée ?

Incapable de penser davantage, le sommeil l'envahit en moins d'une seconde.

De ce fait, elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des pas raisonner dans le couloir ni le grincement du robinet qui permettait d'ouvrir le gaz. De nouveau, des bruits de pas se distinguèrent du silence pesant de l'appartement et la porte d'entrée se referma, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si aucun meurtrier n'était entré.

* * *

_**Mouhaha, et voilà, une fin de chapitre encore une fois assez vive... Mais si Jacob n'est pas le responsable, alors qui en veut à Bella au point de vouloir la tuer ? Quel est le lien entre Paul, Jasper et elle ? Qu'ont-ils fait pour se faire hair à ce point ? **_

_**A la semaine prochaine, des bisous ! **_


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Bonsoir à tous ! Je poste ce chapitre 9 avec quelques jours de retard. Toutes mes excuses, mais, travaillant à l'hôpital depuis peu, j'ai soudain beaucoup moins de temps que lorsque j'étais toujours à l'école ahah :)**_  
_**Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui me donnent beaucoup de plaisirs. Je suis heureuse de voir que vos esprits travaillent énormément afin de tenter de trouver qui est le responsable du calvaire que vivent nos personnages préférés. Certaines sont sur la bonne voie... :p**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve plus bas :)**_

* * *

Edward était en colère. D'ordinaire, il était un homme plutôt calme, serein et ne s'énervait que très rarement. Pour lui, rien ne peut se résoudre avec la violence. Oui, il le savait, il avait une vision plutôt utopique des personnes qui l'entouraient et pourtant il tenait à sa philosophie. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait perdu son sang froid. Elle l'avait complètement fait perdre les pédales. Cette femme était le diable en personne et il s'était laissé avoir en beauté.

Elle venait d'être arrêtée par la police pour agression avec arme sur son mari. Bon sang, il avait couché avec elle et elle était mariée ! Les femmes mariées, un sujet tabou à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait cautionner de toucher la femme d'un autre. Il se sentait horrible. Et pourtant, elle avait voulu en finir avec lui. Comment devait-il prendre cette information ? Quelle était la raison pour laquelle Bella en était arrivée là ? Qu'avait-il pu bien lui faire ? N'était-il qu'un homme de passage qu'elle prenait pour oublier son mari ? Il se sentait tellement humilié… Il avait besoin d'explications. Sinon, il ne pourrait plus jamais dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Certes, il ne lui avait pas donné l'occasion de s'exprimer devant le poste de police, mais à ce moment là, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle avant de dire des mots blessants qu'il ne penserait pas forcément… D'un coup, il repensa au fait qu'il l'avait insulté et se sentit coupable. Il devait s'excuser… Ou pas. Après tout, elle l'avait cherché… Et pourtant, cette envie irrépressible d'aller la retrouver le hantait. Pour des explications qu'il espérait raisonnables… Il prit sa veste et l'enfila, ses clés de voiture, et sortit de son appartement. C'était décidé, il allait l'affronter.

* * *

Les voitures avançaient lentement, la route était bouchonnée. Edward ouvrit alors la vitre de sa voiture pour respirer un peu d'air frais.

- « Il y a eu une fuite de gaz dans un appartement, au bout de la rue. »

- « Il y a des victimes ? »

- « Une seule, si j'ai bien compris. Ce sont les voisins du dessus qui ont commencé à sentir une drôle d'odeur. C'est flippant non ? »

Edward tendit son oreille pour écouter plus attentivement et vit deux passants marchaient sur le trottoir discutant de la situation qui bloquait le chemin.

- « C'est le comble pour un pompier quand même, d'avoir une fuite de gaz dans son appart, tu ne trouves pas ? »

- « Ce n'est pas un pompier, c'est un médecin ! Elle bosse à l'hôpital ! Elle a déjà soigné la jambe cassée d'Hector quand il apprenait à faire du vélo sans ses petites roues ! »

- « Ah oui, c'est vrai… »

Le sang d'Edward ne fit qu'un tour. Médecin, hôpital, enfant, fuite de gaz, dans la rue de Bella. Bordel, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de personnes dans cette rue à remplir toutes ces caractéristiques. Il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Alors, sans réfléchir une seule seconde de plus, il coupa le moteur de sa voiture et en sortit précipitamment. Puis, il se mit à courir. À courir très vite. Et plus vite il se rapprochait, plus vite il pouvait voir les gyrophares des pompiers à l'horizon, ainsi que l'appartement de Bella qui se trouvait face à eux. Il continuait de courir à en perdre haleine. Son rythme cardiaque augmentait au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Comme s'il savait déjà ce qui l'attendait là-bas…

* * *

- « Edward ? » Entendit-il vaguement.

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et Edward, assis sur une chaise dans le couloir de l'hôpital, ouvrit les yeux avant de poser sa propre main pour serrer l'autre. Il observa alors la personne à qui appartenait cette main. Une petite jeune femme aux cheveux courts, couleur noir corbeau, pointant un peu dans tout les sens et des yeux pétillant de malice malgré la mine défaite du jeune homme à ses côtés.

- « Elle va s'en sortir. Elle a juste été un peu assommée par le gaz mais les voisins ont appelé à temps, elle n'aura donc aucune séquelle. »

- « Je sais. J'ai aussi bien entendu le médecin que toi, Alice. »

- « Bien monsieur. Alors pourquoi tu gardes ta tête d'enterrement ? »

- « Parce que je me suis inquiété. »

- « Sauf que là, il n'y a plus de raisons. »

- « Je ne m'appelle pas Alice Cullen, je ne suis pas doté d'un naturel optimisme dans toutes les circonstances. »

- « Tu devrais. Ça ne te ferait pas de mal. »

- « Et toi tu devrais apprendre à prendre aux sérieux certaines situations justement. »

- « Tu as de la chance d'être mon frère parce que sinon, je t'aurais déjà botté les fesses pour oser me parler de cette manière. » Dit-elle sans grand sérieux.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

- « Tu ne devais pas aller voir Jasper ? C'est pour ça que je t'ai fais venir ici non ? »

- « Mon frère était dans un état désespéré, j'ai bien du me libérer de mes obligations professionnels pour venir à son secours, non ? »

- « Je vais mieux. Maintenant va t'occuper de lui. Je ne t'ai pas fais faire 7700 kilomètres pour que tu viennes me casser les pieds. Seulement pour t'occuper d'un patient important. »

- « Important pour toi ou pour Bella ? »

- « Tu es neurochirurgienne, c'est donc forcément important pour toi. Le reste ne te regarde pas. »

- « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler de la relation que tu entretiens avec cette fille ? »

- « Parce que ce ne sont pas tes affaires ? »

- « Je te raconte toujours mes affaires de cœur, moi ! » S'exclama-t-elle, sidérée et boudeuse.

- « Oui. Il y en a tellement à dire en même temps que tu ne peux pas forcément tout garder pour toi. Tu as besoin de partager. »

- « Va te faire voir, Edward ! » Répondit-elle vexée.

Elle haussa les épaules et tourna le dos à son frère qui se mit à rire.

- « Jasper Hale, chambre 212. Bisous, à tout à l'heure ! » Dit-il alors qu'Alice s'était déjà éloignée.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois au coin du couloir et lui dédia son doigt d'honneur avant de se remettre à marcher sous le regard amusé d'Edward. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, il se leva de sa chaise, se dirigea vers la porte d'une chambre et l'ouvrit. Il entra et la referma sans faire trop de bruits pour ne pas réveiller Bella, profondément endormie dans son lit d'hôpital. Il prit ensuite place sur le fauteuil au pied du lit et, avec la plus grande des délicatesses, s'empara de la main de la jeune femme et soupira de soulagement.

* * *

Alice entra dans la chambre de Jasper, étudiant les bandes de fréquences du rythme cérébral du jeune homme. Puis, elle posa le dossier sur une chaise et s'approcha de lui.

- « Bonjour Jasper, c'est Alice. Je suis déjà venue vous rendre visite plusieurs fois ces deux derniers jours. Vous devez d'ailleurs en avoir marre d'entendre ma voix. Oui, selon mon frère, elle est trop aigue, ça fatigue les gens de m'écouter parler. »

Alice rit légèrement.

- « Edward sollicite rarement mon aide. Quand j'ai reçu son appel, j'ai su que c'était important. Je n'ai donc pas hésité, je suis montée dans le premier avion et je suis arrivée ici. Oh oui, j'ai surement oublié de vous dire que je venais de Londres, je suis neurochirurgienne là-bas. Du coup, 7700 km pour faire plaisir à mon frère et venir voir son cas important. Vous êtes un cas important. Du coup, j'ai cru que vous aviez une maladie incurable du cerveau ou un truc dans le genre mais pas du tout. Vous n'avez rien de bien méchant. Vous irez bien. Vous n'avez aucune raison de rester inconscient, Jasper. Alors il est temps de vous réveiller car si j'ai bien compris, Bella, votre meilleure amie, a de gros problèmes et a besoin de votre soutien. Je vous en supplie, Jasper, faite un tout petit effort, je sais que vous le pouvez, je sais que vous m'entendez. »

Elle attendit quelques minutes, mais rien ne se passa. Jasper était toujours inconscient. Elle soupira, frustrée, récupéra son dossier et sortit de la chambre en posant une dernière fois le regard sur son patient.

* * *

- « Bella ? » Entendirent-ils.

Bella et Edward sursautèrent simultanément. Ils virent Karen, debout, face au lit, le visage rempli d'inquiétude.

- « Je suis désolée de vous réveiller… mais il fallait vraiment que je vous parle Bella. » Annonça Karen.

Bella tourna alors la tête et vit la présence d'Edward mais surtout sa main dans la sienne.

- « Salut… » Dit-il doucement. « Bon retour parmi nous. »

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire timide avant de reporter son attention vers Karen.

- « Je vous écoute, Karen. Dîtes-moi la vérité. Est-ce qu'on a voulu me tuer, moi aussi ? » Demanda-t-elle, résignée.

Karen fixa longuement Bella puis, termina par acquiescer, le visage fermé.

- « On a intercepté un bouquet de fleurs qu'un livreur était censé vous apporter. » Expliqua Karen.

- « Quel est le rapport ? »

- « Il y avait une carte dans ce bouquet. »

- « Qui disait ? »

Karen prit une grande inspiration et sortit cette carte, mise sous scellée, qu'elle tendit à la jeune femme. Bella s'en empara et lût le mot qui lui était adressé. À peine quelques secondes après, elle lâcha brusquement la carte qui retomba sur le lit, puis son regard se posa de nouveau sur la policière, un regard rempli de peur, de surprise et d'incompréhension.

Edward s'empara alors du mot et le lût à son tour.

_« Rien n'est fini. Vous finirez par payiez pour vos actes. Tous autant que vous êtes. »_

* * *

Edward entra avec un verre d'eau dans la main qu'il tendit à Bella, recroquevillée dans son lit, les yeux dans le vague. À l'approche de son verre, elle se redressa en position assise pour boire quelques gouttes. Elle soupira de bien être quand elle sentit le liquide froid coulé dans sa gorge.

- « Merci… Ça fait tellement de bien. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir bu depuis des lustres. » Gémit Bella avant de reprendre une gorgée.

- « Au vu de ce qui t'est arrivé, je suppose que c'est normal. » Lui assura Edward en prenant place sur le fauteuil.

Bella grimaça avant de reposer son verre sur la petite tablette face à elle.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

- « Ma tête me tourne encore un peu mais sinon ça va. »

- « Je ne te parlais pas de ta douleur physique. »

- « Ah… »

- « On a essayé de te tuer. »

- « Je sais. »

- « Ainsi que deux de tes amis. »

- « L'un est mort et l'autre est dans le coma. Je sais. »

- « Tu as eu beaucoup de chances. »

- « Oui. Mais il ne s'arrêtera pas là. Si son but, est de me tuer, comme il a tué Paul, il recommencera. »

- « Personne ne te touchera plus. Je ne le laisserais pas faire. »

- « Tu vas me protéger ? » Demanda-t-elle en riant nerveusement.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

- « Tu as changé d'avis ? Je ne suis plus la salope de l'hôpital, à tes yeux ? »

- « Bella… À ce propos… »

- « Non, je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses. »

- « Si. Je te le dois. » Insista Edward.

- « Non, tu ne me dois rien du tout. » Répondit-elle, sûr d'elle.

- « Mais… »

- « Je crois l'avoir mérité, je ne… »

- « Mais non, pas du tout ! »

- « Tu me laisses terminer ma phrase avant de me contredire, s'il te plaît ? »

- « Excuse-moi. Oui. »

- « Merci. Je disais donc, certes, ta réflexion était blessante. Mais tu as des circonstances atténuantes. Il y a de nombreuses choses de moi que tu ignores, ce qui explique ta réaction. »

- « On ne se connaît pas. »

- « Non, en effet, on ne se connaît pas. Mais maintenant, j'ai besoin de t'expliquer. Car même si je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir pensé ça de moi, j'ai besoin que la vérité soit rétablie, une bonne fois pour toute et qu'il n'y ait plus de secrets qui puissent entacher notre relation. »

- « Notre relation ? » Répéta Edward, légèrement amusé. « Nous avons une relation ? »

- « Nous n'en avons pas ? Je pensais qu'on s'était envoyé en l'air ? Je me suis trompée ? Ce n'était pas toi, peut-être ? » Ironisa-t-elle.

- « Je ne serais pas l'amant d'une femme mariée. » Dit-il avec sérieux.

- « Ça tombe bien, je ne suis pas mariée. Je suis officiellement divorcée depuis hier. »

- « Hier ? »

- « Mais on est séparé depuis environ sept ans. Ça s'est très mal fini entre nous et il m'a fait vivre un véritable enfer en essayant par tous les moyens de reculer le divorce. »

- « Et il a finit par accepter le divorce ? »

- « Oui. Je l'ai soupçonné d'avoir causé toutes ces horreurs. Parce qu'il était jaloux. Il voulait me récupérer. Il a toujours tenu Jasper responsable de notre séparation. Et Paul était… Enfin tu vois. »

- « Ton petit-ami ? »

- « Ca n'a jamais été officiel. »

- « Mais ça avait l'air sérieux. »

- « Pas vraiment. »

- « Ton discours lors de son enterrement… »

- « Était des paroles que je ne lui ai jamais dites. » Le coupa-t-elle.

- « La police connaît tes soupçons envers lui ? »

- « Oui. Mais Jacob a finit par être mis hors de cause. Ce n'est pas lui le meurtrier. Et Karen pense que la personne qui a saboté les freins de ma voiture ne visait pas Jasper, mais moi. C'était ma voiture, après tout. Et avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je crois qu'on en a la confirmation. »

- « Pourquoi quelqu'un te voudrait du mal ? »

- « J'aimerais tellement avoir la réponse à cette question… Tu sais, je ne cesse d'essayer de me remémorer ce que j'ai pu faire de mal, à qui j'aurais pu faire du tort, mais je ne vois vraiment pas… Et c'est tellement frustrant de ne pas savoir ce qu'on me reproche et inquiétant de ne pas savoir qui me le reproche… Bon sang, il y a un type qui se promène en liberté dehors et qui veut ma mort… C'est juste complétement dingue. J'ai l'impression d'être hors de la réalité. D'être dans un bon vieux film d'horreur… où je jouerais le rôle de la victime torturée… »

Edward attrapa alors la main de Bella et la serra le plus fort possible.

- « Je suis là. Je ne laisserais plus jamais cette personne s'approchait de toi, je t'en fais la promesse… »

Elle lui adressa alors un petit sourire timide auquel il répondit en se levant de son fauteuil et en embrassant avec tendresse son front. Mais ce moment de tendresse prit rapidement fin quand le téléphone d'Edward sonna.

- « Cullen. (...) Oui, Alice. (...) Quoi ? Quand ? (...) C'est génial Alice, merci. »

Bella fixait Edward avec incompréhension tandis qu'il arborait un grand sourire sur son visage.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

- « Jasper est réveillé. »

Bella poussa alors un long soupire de soulagement avant de laisser ses yeux s'embuer de larmes et éclata enfin en sanglot, relâchant toute la pression de ces derniers jours.

* * *

_**Voilà, chapitre 9 clos... On se rapproche de plus en plus de la vérité :) Merci de m'avoir lu. À la semaine prochaine, des bisous !**_


End file.
